Mis sentimientos te pertenecen
by Maria Branwell
Summary: AU - Wanda es una importante psicóloga de la ciudad de Nueva York que es contratada por Tony Stark para lanzar a la luz un nuevo proyecto, un prototipo de androide que ha manifestado tener sentimientos y emociones humanas.


**Mis sentimientos te pertenecen**

**Pareja: **Wanda/Visión

**Sinopsis: **Wanda es una importante psicóloga de la ciudad de Nueva York que es contratada por Tony Stark para lanzar a la luz un nuevo proyecto, un prototipo de androide que ha manifestado tener sentimientos y emociones humanas. AU

* * *

Los primeros recuerdos de Wanda databan de cuando era una niña y celebraba unas enormes fiestas de cumpleaños con sus padres y amigos. Conforme fue creciendo vivió como una niña normal de clase media, sin demasiado dinero pero tampoco pasando hambre, y sobre todo, sin saber que sus verdaderos orígenes conducían a la dinastía real de la isla de Genosha.

Pasaron bastantes años hasta que sus padres fueron sinceros y le contaron la verdad sobre ella misma y sobre su pasado. Le hablaron sobre Genosha, donde había estallado una guerra civil tan fuerte habían tenido que llevarse de allí a los dos futuros herederos del trono al peligrar sus vidas, aunque en aquel momento apenas habían sido unos bebés. Los pequeños Wanda y Pietro Lehnsherr.

Por lo que sus padres pudieron contarle, el otro heredero había vivido toda su vida con una familia inglesa, esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad para ascender al trono cuando por fin Genosha firmara un acuerdo de paz.

Sus padres biológicos, por otra parte, estaban muertos. Habían sido sus malas políticas las que habían desencadenado la rebelión del pueblo, y como consecuencia, la guerra. Ellos mismos habían determinado que se llevaran a los niños en los últimos minutos, aunque no habían esperado que cada uno siguiera un camino distinto.

Wanda conoció a su hermano poco después de saber de su existencia, casi sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Al principio fue como un extraño para ella, alguien totalmente ajeno a su vida, pero no tardó en abrir su corazón. Pietro confesó que había sabido de Wanda mucho antes, casi desde que era un niño, así que conocerla había sido uno de sus grandes sueños. Admitió que había querido buscarla mucho antes, pero le habían aconsejado que no lo hiciera puesto que ella no sabía nada. Aunque los hermanos apenas pudieron pasar tiempo juntos en esa ocasión, trataron de fortalecer la relación lo máximo posible, hablando todos los días y reuniéndose cada pocos meses para verse.

Cuando al fin llegó el acuerdo de paz y la posterior coronación de Pietro, Wanda estuvo acompañándolo. Aunque los isleños al principio dudaron del nuevo rey, este demostró que era bastante capaz de llevar el trono. Al fin y al cabo, lo habían educado a conciencia para que supiera sus obligaciones y no cometiera los errores de sus padres. Wanda se quedó un tiempo en Genosha a raíz de ello, conociendo a los isleños y apoyando a su hermano en todo lo que podía, pero al final se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su mundo. Genosha era como una fantasía de cuento de hadas, con mucha evolución por delante. Aún realizaban rituales, fiestas pomposas y ceremonias antiguas. Y ella prefería vivir en el mundo real, aquel en el que era una simple chica a la que nadie aplaudía por el simple hecho de haber recibido un título.

Pietro entendió su decisión, al fin y al cabo no todos estaban hechos para esa vida, aunque le aseguró que siempre tendría un hueco en Genosha. Ella lo agradeció eternamente, y después de una espectacular fiesta de despedida, regresó a su mundana vida.

Aunque Wanda amaba a sus padres, nunca pudo perdonar que le ocultaran la verdad, por lo que optó por mudarse a Estados Unidos y empezar de cero. Gracias a parte de la herencia que había obtenido pudo especializarse en Educación Social y Psicología, y posteriormente comenzar a trabajar en un centro especializado en adolescentes problemáticos.

Debido a su dedicación al trabajo en su vida no había habido demasiado tiempo para el amor, no porque lo rechazara, sino porque simplemente no había llegado la persona adecuada. Había salido con algunos hombres, pero con ninguno había sentido nada especial, solo aventuras pasajeras. En algún momento se había planteado que quizá el amor no estaba para ella, pero después decidió que no era importante. Tenía un trabajo estable, un hermano amoroso reinando una isla, y un perrito llamado Joker que había aparecido en su vida durante una noche de tormenta.

Estaba en el trabajo cuando recibió un email de Industrias Stark ofreciéndole un nuevo y misterioso empleo del que no daba muchos datos. Tony Stark, o como él a veces se hacía llamar "el hombre de hierro", era un magnate de la tecnología que, junto con Bruce Banner, había inventado numerosos aparatos que habían mejorado considerablemente la vida de las personas. Juntos habían fundado Industrias Stark, aunque hasta donde Wanda sabía, la actual directora general era la señora Pepper Potts.

Fue extraño recibir tal oferta puesto que no entendía que querían de ella, ¿se habían enterado de que era la princesa de Genosha y la necesitaban para forjar alianzas? Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, estaba segura de que Tony Stark tendría más contactos, y que perfectamente podía llamar a Pietro. Además, el correo era demasiado misterioso como para que se tratara de ese asunto.

Decidió que no perdía nada por escuchar cual era la oferta. No pensaba dejar su trabajo en el centro de menores, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de ganar un dinero extra, así que aceptó tener una entrevista para ese fin de semana.

Tony Stark se mostró terriblemente amable con ella en cuanto la recibió en su oficina. Wanda había escuchado hablar mucho de él. Todo el mundo lo describía como un empresario egocéntrico y engreído. Y lo era, en cierto modo, pero también parecía bastante centrado en sus negocios, y sobre todo, muy interesado en los servicios de Wanda. Para sorpresa de la chica, él no quería nada sobre Genosha, aunque estaba claro que sabía quién era ella, ya que desde el principio había bromeado llamándola princesa.

-Señor Stark, si no desea nada de Genosha…entonces no comprendo mi presencia aquí- Comentó la chica, tomando un trago del café que le habían servido y esperando que el hombre fuera al grano –No creo que mis servicios como psicóloga le ayuden, a no ser que tenga un hijo rebelde al que pueda atender.

-Una princesa lista- Admiró -Pero no, no es exactamente eso. Verás, creo que para nadie es un secreto que me gusta experimentar. La ciencia es el futuro, nos ayuda a evolucionar. –Se encogió de hombros –Y yo me he tomado el privilegio de crear algo nuevo. Friday, trae a Visión- Ordenó a su AI.

Cuando Wanda lo vio, su primera reacción fue pegar un salto de su silla, asustada. Tenía ante ella a un robot, o más bien a un androide. Era hermoso, formado por placas rojas y grises, con una extraña gema amarilla en su frente, pero también extraño. El contraste de su ropa era peculiar, ya que vestía una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de pana. Él también pareció asustarse de ella, ya que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el objetivo de alejarse.

Wanda miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido, pidiéndole una explicación a aquello.

-Visión ha sido creado con el metal más resistente de la tierra, vibranium. Hemos usado los parámetros cerebrales de mi antigua Inteligencia Artificial y nos hemos ayudado del mecanismo que tiene en su frente. Aún no tenemos muy clara su composición, pero es un elemento poderoso. Al principio fue un reto, ¿podía Jarvis tener un cuerpo? Bueno, el doctor Banner y yo quisimos experimentar. Pero después…- Se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto a Visión para que se aproximara a donde estaban. El androide se fue acercando poco a poco, aunque manteniéndose precavido – Nos dimos cuenta de que Visión era algo más. Empezó a desarrollar emociones, sentimientos humanos como rabia, emoción e ira. Fue algo increíble. Nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos creado algo único.

-Han jugado a ser dioses, eso es lo que han hecho- Balbuceó Wanda, sin poder apartar su mirada del androide -¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

-Verá, señorita Maximoff…quiero presentar a Visión al mundo, pero necesito conocer su psicología. Ya conocemos sus habilidades físicas, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto Visión puede evolucionar. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea necesario, a amoldarme a sus condiciones. Solo será necesaria una sesión por semana, acompañada de un informe y una evaluación personalizada.

-Señor Stark, no sé si soy la persona adecuada para esto…

-Usted es la psicóloga más reputada de la ciudad, he leído su historial, se atreve con lo difícil. Si quiero que crean en Visión, en su humanidad, necesito a alguien respetable que lo certifique.

Wanda se mordió el labio, pensativa. De todas las cosas que Stark podía ofrecerle, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido aquella. ¿Tratar a un androide que en teoría tenía sensaciones y sentimientos humanos? Era de locos. Y al mismo tiempo demasiado atrayente. Si aquello resultaba salir bien podía suponer un aumento en su reputación, o como mínimo, tener como un aliado futuro a Tony Stark.

-¿Él habla?- Preguntó, en vista de que Visión no había abierto la boca desde que había entrado a la sala.

-Por supuesto, señorita- Respondió el aludido, sin ningún atisbo de sentirse ofendido –Mis capacidades comunicativas son equiparables a las de los humanos.

Wanda asintió, conforme. Por un momento había pensado que tendría que hablar con él mediante algún tipo de lenguaje extraño.

-Bien. Señor Stark, ¿le importa si tenemos nuestra primera sesión ahora mismo? Me gustaría comprobar algunos detalles antes de comprometerme con el proyecto.

-Por supuesto, Visión es todo tuyo, pero no me lo perviertas mucho- Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo –Regresaré en un rato para seguir hablando de negocios.

Wanda asintió, y una vez que Tony se marchó hizo un gesto a Visión para que se sentara a su lado y poder hablarle más cómodamente. Aunque ambos seguían un poco recelosos, el miedo había desaparecido. La expresión del androide seguía siendo neutral, pero Wanda se daba cuenta de que ahora había algo más, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad.

-¿Elegiste tu nombre, Visión?- Preguntó para comenzar la conversación y tratar de mostrarse amable.

-No, señorita Maximoff. Fui apodado así por el señor Stark al considerarme una nueva visión del universo.

-Puedes llamarme Wanda, no es necesario tanto formalismo- Pidió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto -¿Y te gusta tu nombre, Visión?

-No conozco ningún otro, señorita- Respondió este –Por lo que me encuentro conforme.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que eres una nueva visión del universo? ¿Podría haber más como tú?

El androide se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de responder.

-Soy algo nuevo, sin duda. El material de mi frente es lo que me da vida, y si mis conocimientos no fallan, no existen muchos más recursos de ese tipo. Puede que en un futuro mi existencia no suponga una sorpresa, pero actualmente hay pocas probabilidades de repetir mi creación. El señor Stark lo sabe, por eso soy tan importante.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto? El señor Stark está muy convencido de mis habilidades, pero no garantizo poder ayudarte.

-Yo también he leído su historial, señorita Maxi…Wanda- Rectificó, logrando que ella sonriera –Creo que si alguien puede ayudarme en esto, es usted. Quiero asumir el riesgo. Soy consciente de lo complicado que es pensar que yo pueda tener estos sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que lo deseo. Sueño con un mundo en el que los humanos no reaccionen con miedo ante mi presencia. Si para eso debo seguir las normas del señor Stark, entonces lo haré.

Wanda se sintió un poco culpable, ya que ella había reaccionado de esa misma manera. Fue en ese momento cuando acabó con sus últimas dudas. Ayudaría a Visión, ayudaría a Tony y se atrevería con un nuevo reto.

-Bien, lo haré. Pero tengo unas condiciones, ¿puedes llamar al señor Stark?

-Ya viene hacia aquí- Indico Visión –Ha estado viéndonos a través de la cámara –La señaló.

Wanda apenas había reparado en ella, aunque no le sorprendió saber que los estaban espiando. Al fin y al cabo, Visión era algo nuevo, y para Tony debía ser importante saber cómo tomaba aquello.

Se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a la cámara para hablarle directamente a ella.

-Acepto el trabajo, pero tengo unas condiciones. Si voy a tratar a Visión necesito intimidad, valoro demasiado la privacidad de mis pacientes. Eso implica una habitación sin cámaras ni micrófonos ocultos, yo me ocuparé de realizar el análisis y entregarlo en el momento adecuado. Tampoco quiero que todas las sesiones sean aquí, hay que buscar una manera de camuflar a Visión. Si va a relacionarse con el mundo tendrá que conocerlo de primera mano. Y una última cosa, –Se giró a Visión para hablarle directamente a él –quiero una lista con tus aficiones e intereses, puede ayudarme con los experimentos.

Visión asintió, sin ningún problema con ello.

-Condiciones aceptadas- Aceptó Tony, que en realidad llevaba un rato escuchando desde la puerta –Pediré a Friday que se ocupe del contrato laboral.

Una vez que todos los papeles estuvieron firmados y Wanda era, oficialmente, la encargada de evaluar a Visión, esta pudo marcharse a casa. Habían acordado verse todos los sábados por la mañana. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo iba a organizarse, ya que estaba renunciando al poco tiempo de ocio que tenía, pero buscaría una manera de apañárselas. Además, estaba emocionada con la idea de atender a Visión. Era un ser único, y por lo poco que había tratado con él, podía darse cuenta de que sería una experiencia reconfortante.

* * *

El resto de la semana paso con normalidad para Wanda. También había aceptado el caso de unos gemelos conflictivos que se habían metido en problemas al robar un coche para tratar de fugarse. Tras leer su informe, Wanda descubrió que habían perdido a su madre en un accidente automovilístico hacía unos meses, y que su padre había quedado sin memoria e incapaz de atenderlos, por lo que ahora estaban viviendo con su tío paterno. Este se había negado a internarlos en el centro, pero si había aceptado la ayuda. Durante su primera sesión ninguno de los dos chicos se mostró receptivo con ella, pero Wanda no era de las que se rendía, así que los mandó de nuevo a casa mientras pensaba en una manera de acercarse a ellos.

Además de los gemelos, tuvo reuniones con sus pacientes habituales, y una despedida un tanto dura. Se trataba de un muchacho al que había estado atendiendo durante varios meses, y con el que se había encariñado debido a su amabilidad y carisma. Despedirse era duro, algunas veces más que otras.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Peter?- Preguntó amablemente –Es nuestro último día.

-Lo sé, señorita Maximoff- Respondió, algo triste –Echaré de menos ver Star Wars con usted- Bromeó, tratando de rebajar drama al asunto.

-Casi pierdo mi trabajo por aquello- Rio Wanda, recordando. Fue un día en que Peter había estado lo bastante triste como para no querer hablar, y ella decidió que podían ver su película favorita. No había contado con que los pillaran y le echaran la reprimenda del siglo –Pero valió la pena, yo también lo extrañaré. ¿Estás feliz de volver con tu tía?

-Sí- Asintió, dejando de mirarse las manos y pasando por fin a observar a Wanda –Me porté muy mal con ella- Se encogió de hombros –Y también conmigo mismo.

-Has cambiado mucho durante estos meses, Peter, y espero de verdad no volver a verte por aquí.

El muchacho sonrió. Había ido a parar al centro tras la muerte de su tío Benjamín, el hombre que realmente lo había criado como un hijo ya que sus padres habían fallecido hacía años. Aunque Peter era un buen chaval, para desfogarse de sus problemas había adquirido la nada recomendable rutina de ponerse una máscara y meterse con delincuentes. Por supuesto, el chico había acabado varias veces en el hospital, hasta que finalmente su tía había decidido internarlo.

-No lo haré. Supongo que no es muy buena idea enfrentarme a matones que me superan en tamaño. Aunque mi lanzatelarañas era muy bueno, ¿me lo devolverán?

Wanda hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-En estos últimos días hemos comprobado que te has desenvuelto bien con el mundo, así que no habrá problema. Podrías inventar más, ¿sabes? Se te dan bien esas cosas. Incluso podrías venderlas, aunque a un precio razonable.

-Creo que lo dejaré por un tiempo, no quiero que mi tía se asuste de nuevo. ¿Qué hará usted, señorita Maximoff? Que pregunta tan estúpida, olvídelo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Por una vez tengo cosas que contar. El señor Stark me ha contratado para… -Se calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter la pata -…un nuevo proyecto. No puedo contar detalles por ahora, pero estoy emocionada. Creo que podrá cambiar vidas cuando se conozca.

-¡Eso suena interesante! Yo siempre he querido trabajar con el señor Stark, ¿Por qué estas cosas no me pasan a mí? ¡Es increíble!

-Porque eres muy joven aún- Señaló ella con un tono bromista –Te recomendaré, si eso te hace feliz, pero no prometo nada.

Peter se mostró entusiasmado con ello, y comenzó a detallar los diferentes recursos con los que podría sorprender a Tony Stark, el primero su lanzatelarañas. Wanda sonrió conmovida, dándose cuenta de que quizá Peter acababa de descubrir un nuevo propósito en la vida. Aunque esperaba que no lo llevara por el mal camino de nuevo.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida. Wanda le entregó un regalo, que apenas era una camiseta con el dibujo de una araña, que afortunadamente le encantó. Peter se lamentó por no haberse acordado de comprarle nada, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario.

Después se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se prometieron mantenerse en contacto fuera del centro. Wanda sentía que se iba uno de los mejores chicos que había acudido en su ayuda, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Peter ya estaba listo para empezar de cero, no podía retenerlo solo porque lo sintiera como un hermano pequeño.

Durante el almuerzo el estado de ánimo general era algo tristón, ya que todas las personas que habían tratado alguna vez con Peter, incluyendo profesores e incluso cocineros, lo iban a echar de menos. Por otra parte, también había un sentimiento de orgullo en todos ellos, la sensación de haber aportado su grano de arena para mejorar una vida.

Cuando regresó a casa descubrió que había recibido un correo electrónico con una lista de todas las aficiones de Visión, lo que la hizo sonreír. Según podía ver, al androide le gustaba dibujar, el ajedrez, aprender de los humanos, los animales y la música Jazz. También había una anotación que le pedía no dejarlo acercarse a la cocina, ya que la última vez casi había causado un incendio. Bien, Wanda imprimió la lista y la colocó en la carpeta destinada al caso.

Cuando llegó el sábado no podía sentirse más nerviosa. Se había comprometido con uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, ¿y si aquello salía mal? También podía suponer el fin de su carrera. Decidió llamar a Pietro unos minutos antes de acceder a la Torre Stark, únicamente para sentir algo de consuelo. Su hermano no sabía muy bien sobre que trataba el nuevo trabajo, pero la alentó a seguir adelante. Él estaba seguro de que ella podría con todo. La conversación fue suficiente para que Wanda dejara sus miedos atrás y se centrara.

Tal y como ella había pedido, le habían asignado un lugar sin cámaras ni micrófonos. La sala era bastante espaciosa, equipada con más mobiliario del que había esperado. Incluso contaba con un pequeño frigorífico. Wanda lo abrió por curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al ver que efectivamente habían dispuesto comida para ella. La habitación contaba, además, con varios atriles de dibujo, unos sillones dispuestos en torno a una mesa, una televisión de plasma en la pared, juegos de mesa apilados en un armario, varias macetas y una gran cantidad de libros dispersos en estanterías.

-No sabemos en qué condiciones está acostumbrada a trabajar- Explicó Visión –El señor Stark quiso que usted estuviera lo más cómoda posible, ya que es una princesa.

-Es más de lo que había esperado- Asintió Wanda –Y por favor, no menciones mi título, no es relevante en este momento. Me conformaba con una habitación pequeña para hablar contigo, pero está bien. Tengo los instrumentos que necesito ahora. Siéntate, por favor, vas a enseñarme a jugar al ajedrez.

Visión asintió, un poco confuso. Wanda buscó entre los juegos de mesa hasta que dio con el que le interesaba. Lo coloco encima de la mesa y pidió a Visión que ordenara las fichas. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de jugar, pero le interesaba ver su comportamiento.

-Nunca he tratado a nadie como tú- Confesó, mientras el androide iba colocando pieza por pieza en el tablero –Mis chicos son problemáticos, en su mayoría, siempre están peleándose entre ellos o con los educadores. Pero tú eres muy noble. Eres como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Esa afirmación no es del todo adecuada, señorita Wanda. Mis parámetros cerebrales son equiparables a los de un adulto. Tengo las enseñanzas que el señor Stark inculcó a Jarvis.

-Sí, pero eres demasiado inocente. Apenas te conozco y ya tengo mis dudas sobre si este mundo te merece- Confesó, obteniendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada por parte del androide. Bien, eso significaba que cada vez estaba más cómodo con ella.

Mientras jugaban al ajedrez y Visión le explicaba en qué consistía el juego, Wanda aprovechó para lanzarle algunas preguntas sin importancia, como por ejemplo su color favorito o qué tipo de cine le gustaba. Le sorprendió saber que era el cine de terror, aunque le agradó la idea de poder ver una película juntos.

-Son películas con mucha más importancia de la que parece, me ayudan a comprender a los humanos- Explicó Visión –No me causan miedo, pero los personajes suelen representar a la perfección el modo de actuar humano ante sus problemas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Asintió Wanda, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en qué ficha mover. Esa partida la estaba ganando, aunque sospechaba que era porque Visión la estaba dejando. Tendría que apuntar ese detalle en su libreta, Visión sentía la suficiente empatía, y quizá pena, como para dejarla ganar en su juego favorito –Conoces de verdad a las personas cuando se enfrentan a situaciones límite. Su actitud en ese momento dice mucho de cómo son realmente.

Movió ficha por fin, dándole la clara oportunidad para derrotarla. Tal y como esperaba, Visión no aprovechó el momento.

-¿Me estás dejando ganar?- Preguntó, fingiendo indignación –Me siento ofendida- Se quejó.

-No, no, claro que no- Insistió él, bajando la mirada al sentirse descubierto.

-Sé reconocer una mentira cuando la veo, tostadora parlante- Bromeó, tomando una ficha que había fuera del tablero y tirándosela –No quiero tu lástima.

-Lo lamento señorita, no deseaba ofenderla.

-Solo bromeaba, Visión. Pero por favor, que mis pocas dotes para el ajedrez no te hagan confiarte. Mejoraré, y entonces te ganaré de verdad- Era más una promesa para sí misma que para él, aunque surgió el efecto que quería: de nuevo esa sonrisa tímida.

-Esperaré impaciente ese momento- Asintió el androide.

La sesión terminó sin que se percataran de ello, por lo que fue el propio Tony tuvo que interrumpirlos. Wanda se sintió avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta, aunque Visión no se veía molesto.

-¡Señor Stark, espere!- Le pidió Wanda, recordando que aún tenía un asunto pendiente antes de poder marcharse a casa.

-¿Hay algún problema con Visión?

-No, no. Él es encantador, amable y tranquilo… - Enrojeció levemente al ver la mirada sarcástica del multimillonario –Quizá me esté tomando demasiados atrevimientos, pero sé que entrega unas becas de ciencias para alumnos con habilidades. Hay un chico al que he tratado un tiempo y…

-Dame su nombre, investigaré sobre él- Aceptó Tony, sorprendiéndola, ya que había esperado ser completamente ignorada. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que solo estuviera siendo amable y no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

-Peter Parker.

Tony asintió, y Wanda se marchó, satisfecha consigo misma. La clase había sido genial, tanto que ni siquiera había reparado en el tiempo que había pasado. Además, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Peter.

La siguiente semana casi fue eterna para Wanda, en parte porque extrañaba a su pequeña araña y en parte porque los chicos estuvieron más conflictivos que nunca. Incluso había tenido que intervenir en varias peleas y sobrellevar amenazas de muerte debido a lo mismo. Su trabajo era gratificante, pero en ocasiones también un poco peligroso.

Añadido a todo esto, estaba deseando que llegara el sábado. Visión había resultado ser más interesante de lo esperado, por lo que Wanda se encontraba deseando repetir la reunión. Incluso compró varias películas de terror que podrían ver juntos, o que al menos mandaría ver a Visión. El cine podía ser una buena herramienta para acercarse a él, así como el arte. Recordó entonces su segunda petición, en la que pedía que buscaran alguna manera de camuflarlo. Por desgracia, al llamar a Tony comprobó que este no había avanzado en el asunto.

Visión trató de mostrarse feliz con las películas que Wanda le llevó el sábado siguiente, aunque esta no tardó en descubrir que ya las había visto. Sin sentirse molesta por ello, anotó otro punto en su libreta: Visión no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, si era necesario incluso mentía. Aunque no se le daba bien.

Decidió dedicar la clase a comentarlas, al menos para descubrir las sensaciones que el androide había sentido con las mismas. Visión confesó no haber sentido miedo, pero si ira cuando uno de los personajes había dado una patada a un perrito. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, ya que le parecía adorable y perfectamente razonable. Si Tony por fin lograba crear el mecanismo que le permitiera camuflarse, Wanda pensaba llevar a Visión a conocer a su mascota.

* * *

Wanda adoraba sacar a pasear a su perrito, ya que era el único momento en que podía recibir aire fresco y hacer algo de deporte. No sabía muy bien de que raza era Joker, aunque ella juraba que era una mezcla de cocker con labrador. No había podido resistirse al encontrarlo desnutrido, helado y casi muerto, y lo había adoptado. Ahora Joker era un perrito adorable y muy activo, lo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

-¡Joker, ve a por la pelota!- Gritó, lanzándola por los aires. El perro obedeció tras un fuerte ladrido, y en menos de un minuto había regresado con la pelota en la boca.

Wanda tuvo que perseguirlo para poder obtenerla de nuevo, tal y como le gustaba al perro. Lo logró unos minutos más tarde, usando el truco infalible de rascarle las orejas.

Cada vez que veía a su perrito pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que Visión lo conociera. Ya habían mantenido varias sesiones, y en cada una de ellas el androide mencionaba su amor por los animales. Aunque aún no tenían el mecanismo para camuflarlo, así que tenían que esperar.

-¿Quién es un perrito bueno?- Bromeaba mientras el perro le ladraba feliz porque quería más caricias –Sí, tú lo eres. Tú lo eres.

Siguió lanzándole la pelota un par de veces más, hasta que se percató de que alguien la observaba de lejos. No le costó mucho reconocer que era Thomas, uno de los gemelos a los que estaba tratando. Esa misma mañana había atendido a su hermano William, aunque Thomas no se había presentado. Wanda sabía que era una mala idea acercarse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quizá en un ambiente más tranquilo pudiera lograr algo, ya que hasta el momento se habían mostrado bastante reservados. Las sesiones prácticamente consistían en que ella preguntara y ellos respondieran con monosílabos, lo cual la hacía sentir bastante mal por no saber cómo cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Thomas? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El chico la miró con cierto desagrado antes de responder.

-Me he ido de casa- Confesó, encogiéndose de hombros –No aguanto más a ese hombre.

-¿Qué estás…?- Casi quiso llevarle las manos a la cabeza al ver que la historia se estaba repitiendo, aunque esta vez había sido más listo y no había tratado de robar un coche -¡Thomas, no puedes hacer eso!

-Déjame en paz, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Wanda suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la teoría de que Thomas sí que había ido a pedirle ayuda, pero se había arrepentido en el último momento y estaba disimulando como podía.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir? ¡Apenas tienes dieciséis años! Mira, sé que tu hermano y tú estáis viviendo un mal momento, pero escaparte de casa no es la solución. Debo avisar a tu tío, tiene que estar preocupadísimo.

-He dicho que me dejes en paz, no quiero tu ayuda. Tengo un amigo que me dejará quedarme en su casa- Por su manera de bajar la mirada, Wanda sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Ven conmigo- Pidió, con un suspiro –Tengo una habitación libre. Puedes quedarte esta noche.

Joker comenzó a ladrar, feliz con la idea.

-¿Crees que me voy a fiar de ti? Llamarás a mi tío en cuanto me descuide.

-Lo diré de otra manera, o vienes a casa o llamo al centro para que vengan a recogerte, y te aseguro que te gustará menos. Ni siquiera tu tío impedirá que te dejen interno y la vida allí no es fácil. Te prometo que si me acompañas no diré nada, pero tienes que venir conmigo y contarme que ha pasado.

Thomas gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que no tenía alternativa. Tampoco tenía un sitio mejor en el que quedarse esa noche, así que asintió y fue con Wanda.

Esta le organizó un poco la habitación de invitados y le puso unas mantas en la cama, que apenas había sido utilizada por Pietro cuando la visitaba de vez en cuando.

-Voy a preparar la cena, te espero en diez minutos en la cocina- Ordenó, antes de marcharse para dejarle algo de intimidad.

Preparó una ensalada y un par de sándwiches con el poco embutido que quedaba. Anotó en la lista tener que ir a comprar pronto. Thomas apareció un poco después, mirando con ansias los sándwiches.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?- Preguntó, preocupada.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. Wanda le hizo un gesto para que tomara los sándwiches, y en menos de un segundo comenzó a devorarlos.

-Me fui de casa esta madrugada- Confesó, con la boca llena –Discutí con mi tío y me largué. No pude tomar nada de dinero así que apenas he podido comer una patata asada de la basura.

-Thomas…

-Todo el mundo me llama Tommy- La interrumpió.

-De acuerdo, Tommy. Mira, no voy a decirte que comprendo la situación que estás viviendo, pero tienes que ser consciente de que esta no es la solución. Estoy segura de que tu tío hace lo que puede por vosotros, tampoco debe ser fácil para él.

-No me importa, no pienso volver con él. Nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros, mis padres y él se llevaban mal, ni siquiera se hablaban. No lo quiero cerca ahora.

-¿Has pensado que vuestro tío quizá está intentando reparar el daño del pasado? Os ha acogido cuando podría haberos rechazado en el acto, e incluso se negó a internaros en el centro. Tommy, alguien que se interesa de esa manera no puede tener malas intenciones.

-¡Me da igual! No voy a volver a esa casa. Billy cree que cometimos un error, pero yo no. Debimos aprovechar la oportunidad hace mucho y no volver nunca.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Tommy? Apenas eres un niño, ¿Crees que los problemas se van a solucionar de esta forma? Hay miles de personas que podrían aprovecharse de ti, sé por experiencia que los chicos como tú sois un blanco fácil para las malas organizaciones. Tu tío no lo tiene fácil, pero sabe lo que sufrís y está intentando…

-¡Él está intentando ser mi padre! ¡Y lo odio! ¡No tiene derecho a aparecer ahora! – Estalló, interrumpiéndola -Odio a ese hombre y odio toda esta mierda. ¡Lo odio! Mi familia era perfecta. ¡Perfecta! Pero mamá se fue, y mi padre apenas es un cascarón vacío. ¡No quiero seguir viviendo todo esto!

Wanda vio en sus ojos el momento exacto en que la ira pasó a ser una profunda pena, y Tommy comenzó a llorar desconsolado. No pudo más que acercarse hasta él y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-No pasa nada- Susurraba, tratando de calmarlo –Todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora, ¿vale? Te lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien.

-Extraño a mis padres, los extraño tanto…- Sollozaba -¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar eso a nosotros? Éramos felices, mi hermano, ellos y yo. Y ahora no tengo nada, ni siquiera a mi hermano -Dijo con rabia.

-Eso no es así, tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti. Tu tío, tu hermano, e incluso tu padre están ahí, aunque ahora mismo no puedas verlo. Incluso yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Thomas paró de llorar unos minutos después, y entonces Wanda pudo entrar en su cabeza. Encontró esa grieta que Tommy tanto había querido cubrir para mostrarse fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, y que había que sanar antes de que se expandiera más. Descubrió también que efectivamente su encuentro no había sido casualidad. Al parecer su dirección circulaba por alguna página de internet y Tommy la había encontrado sin dificultades.

-Voy a llamar a tu tío, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo cuando vio que el chico comenzaba a mostrarse más receptivo con la idea -Necesito que me des su número. Hoy dormirás aquí, pero él tiene que saber que estás bien.

El joven asintió, ya sin mucho ánimo para discutir, y le deletreó el número de teléfono.

-Saldrás de esto, Tommy, y tu hermano también. El dolor de una pérdida nunca se supera del todo, pero se puede aprender a vivir con ello.

-Gracias, señorita Maximoff.

Una vez que Tommy estuvo tranquilamente dormido en la habitación de invitados, Wanda llamó al señor Williams para avisarle de que el joven se encontraba con ella. Pudo percibir un gran alivio desde el otro lado de la línea, lo que la hizo comprobar que había hecho bien. El hombre aseguró que había tratado de poner una denuncia por desaparición, pero que no lo habían dejado por no haber pasado aún 24 horas. Aseguró que al día siguiente a primera hora iría a por su sobrino, y pidió numerosas disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas.

Wanda sintió algo extraño en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Se estaba tomando demasiado a conciencia la historia de Tommy y Billy, quizá porque le recordaban a ella y a Pietro, y eso la estaba obligando a abrir viejas heridas que quizá nunca había cerrado del todo, sino que simplemente había dejado enterradas.

Casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, marcó el número de su madre, al menos el último que tenía de ella. Su relación nunca había sido la misma desde que Wanda se enteró de la verdad, hasta el punto de que no los había vuelto a ver desde la coronación de Pietro, ni siquiera había querido saber nada de ellos. Era increíble que una persona que ayudaba a las demás a reparar sus vidas pudiera tener un alma tan rota como la suya.

Sin atreverse a darle al botón de llamar, decidió borrar el número y dejar el teléfono. Ella también mecería dormir y descansar. Y además, tampoco estaba preparada para afrontar aquello.

Al día siguiente, el señor Williams apareció en su casa tal y como había prometido, a primera hora de la mañana. Dio un fuerte abrazo a Tommy en cuanto lo vio, aunque también le soltó una gran reprimenda. Después agradeció infinitamente a Wanda, asegurándole que posiblemente le debía su propia vida. Una vez que se fueron, ella pudo darse una ducha rápida, sacar a pasear al perro e irse a trabajar.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había estado rogando para que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegara su sesión con Visión. Él era como un bálsamo de agua fresca para ella, un ser inocente que más que recibir ayuda, la hacía olvidarse por unos minutos de todo. Su ingenuidad y su bondad siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, y quizá algo más en su interior que aún no comprendía y de lo que no pensaba reflexionar por el momento.

Durante esa sesión lo mandó a dibujar un retrato. No era experta en el análisis mediante dibujos, realmente lo consideraba una práctica muy subjetiva, pero la relajaba ver a Visión tan concentrado. Aunque no estaba prestando atención al dibujo, estaba segura de que el resultado sería precioso, como no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de Visión.

-Wanda… ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Visión de repente, soltando la pluma y dejándola sobre el estuche de los pinceles –Me da la sensación de que no estás aquí conmigo, al menos no mentalmente. Si consideras que estas sesiones son una molestia para ti, yo…lo entenderé.

Wanda se dio cuenta de la actitud que estaba mostrando al percatarse de la mirada triste de Visión. ¿Una molestia? Eso era ridículo, adoraba pasar ese tiempo con él.

-No, no. Para nada, Vish. Es que…estoy teniendo algunos problemas, pero me encanta estar aquí contigo.

El androide asintió, no muy convencido. Se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. Ella reconocía esa actitud, puesto que era la misma que le tocaba a ella cada día: la preparación previa a una conversación importante. Ese punto también debía anotárselo a Visión. Fuera porque la estaba copiando o porque le salía de dentro, era muy comprensivo.

-A mí también me encanta que estés aquí, no me malinterpretes. Cada día de la semana deseo que llegue el sábado, me agrada tu compañía y me agrada hablar contigo- Confesó. Wanda estaba segura de que, de haber sido humano, Visión ahora mismo estaría enrojecido –Pero no paro de pensar que estoy privándote de tu tiempo libre, todo por una meta que quizá nunca se cumpla.

-No digas eso, Visión. Pasar tiempo contigo no supone ningún esfuerzo ni problema para mí, más bien es como un remedio que no sabía que necesitaba.

-Es una manera un poco extraña de definir nuestras sesiones- Decidió Visión –Pero lo entiendo. Creo que tú también eres mi propio remedio. Y por eso sé que no estás bien ahora, es como si el remedio no hubiera tenido suficiente atención y no funcionara correctamente.

-¿Es una manera sutil de decirme que piensas que no estoy cumpliendo bien con mi trabajo?- Bromeó.

-Oh, no, para nada- Dijo Visión con rapidez, temiendo haberla ofendido como cada vez que decía algo que consideraba inapropiado –Lo que quiero decir es que estás acostumbrada a tratar a las personas, a ayudarlas a avanzar y a superar sus dificultades, pero no tienes a nadie que te ayude a ti. Un remedio no puede funcionar correctamente si no recibe los ingredientes adecuados, ¿estoy consiguiendo explicarme? Disculpa mi juego de metáforas, no tiene mucho sentido- Masculló por lo bajo.

Wanda asintió, aunque continuó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con unos chicos en el trabajo. Son buenas personas, pero han perdido el camino, y no sé cómo acceder a ellos. Además, creo que me están haciendo recordar viejas heridas que creía cerradas.

Visión estiró su mano para tomar la de Wanda, tal y como ella había hecho durante una de sus primeras sesiones, y la masajeó con tranquilidad para darle apoyo.

Wanda le contó superficialmente lo que había pasado con Thomas, y Visión escuchó atentamente, sin mostrar atisbos de aburrimiento en ningún momento. También le contó que había estado a punto de volver a llamar a sus padres, pero que al final se había arrepentido. Al acabar de hablar se sintió agradecida, tanto que hasta sintió ganas de sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- Preguntó Visión una vez que ella terminó su relato.

Wanda asintió, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él mostró un poco de sorpresa al principio, pero rápidamente pasó sus manos por su espalda para poder devolverle el abrazo. Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Sesión de abrazos? Esto no lo esperaba, llamaré a Pepper para decírselo- Dijo Tony, entrando en la habitación y consiguiendo así que se separaran avergonzados –Solo venía para daros la buena noticia. Creo que lo tenemos, Banner y yo hemos conseguido el disfraz adecuado para Visión.

Tony sacó de su bolsillo algo que Wanda catalogó como un botón de extrañas dimensiones. Sin pensárselo mucho, lo colocó en una de las manos de Visión y le pidió que lo apretara. Este lo hizo, para después sentir como una extraña capa recubría toda su piel, dándole un tono humano.

-Tendrás que ponerte el mecanismo en alguna zona que esté cubierta por la ropa, pero por lo demás está bien- Relató la manera en que lo habían conseguido, utilizando tantos tecnicismos que Wanda perdió el hilo casi al principio -Aunque estaba claro. Yo nunca fallo- Remarcó para terminar.

Ignorando a Tony, Visión se acercó a un espejo que había en la pared. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente había funcionado. Parecía humano, era humano. Su piel era de un tono claro, su cabello rubio, y sus ojos…bueno, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Tocó su rostro con sus manos, comprobando admirado que la capa que lo cubría también lo hacía sentir humano al tacto. Era hermoso, por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía encajar.

-Estás muy guapo, Visión- Admiró Wanda, aunque en secreto deseaba que se quitara el disfraz, ya que lo prefería con su color de piel rojo –Nos servirá hasta que estés listo para presentarte al mundo. Y creo que ya sé cuál será nuestra primera salida.

-Quería comentarte otra cosa, princesa- Recordó Tony –Hemos accedido a darle una beca al joven Parker. Me interesan algunos de los estudios en los que ha trabajado, así que pronto se incorporará a la torre como alumno en prácticas.

-Muchas gracias, señor Stark- Dijo Wanda, verdaderamente emocionada.

* * *

Ya que Visión había dedicado su hora de terapia para ayudarla, Wanda decidió que no era justo esperar al sábado, así que lo citó el miércoles por la tarde en una salida extraordinaria. Había estado investigando sobre exposiciones de arte en la ciudad durante ese tiempo, y había encontrado una muy buena sobre el pintor Paul Klee.

Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que aquello no era un cita, sino una_ salida extraordinaria_, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba mucho más emocionada de lo que debería. Agitó un par de veces la cabeza para alejar esa sensación de su cabeza. Visión era su paciente, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiese experimentar ese tipo de atracción física.

-¡Wanda!- Exclamó Visión cuando por fin se reunió con ella –Gracias por haberme invitado, no tenías que molestarte. Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas…

-No es nada, Vish, hoy tenía el día libre - Señaló ella, restándole importancia.

Accedieron al recinto una vez que Wanda pagó las entradas que había reservado. Visión se mostró indignado, pidiendo poder pagar él, ya que Tony le había dado dinero y algunos consejos para eso, pero Wanda se negó en redondo.

El lugar era pequeño, dividido en varias salas según los periodos del autor. Empezaron por el expresionismo, ya que era la primera habitación que se abría ante ellos.

-He leído mucho acerca de este autor antes de venir- Confesó Visión –Me gusta su filosofía de vida, creo que hay aspectos muy interesantes. Mira este cuadro, La Magia de los Peces- Casi por inercia, tiró de Wanda para acercarla a la obra -Es un cuadro muy simple, aparentemente primitivo, pero ahí está su belleza. Paul Klee intentaba dar profundidad a los pequeños detalles, aquellos que pasaban desapercibidos a la vista. No son solo peces, este cuadro representa vida, aquella en la que a menudo no pensamos.

Si, en apariencia era muy simple, pero Visión tenía razón, había que mirar más allá. Wanda podía imaginar lo más profundo del océano con solo observar los colores, además de sentir que cada uno de ellos podían ser el personaje dibujado: alguien rodeado de elementos bellos y sin ser capaz de verlos. Después se fijó en Visión, que tenía un brillo especial mientras observaba la obra.

-Es precioso- Dijo Wanda finalmente, sin saber si se refería exactamente al cuadro.

Visión fue llevándola a ver sus cuadros favoritos, y explicándole que sensaciones tenía con cada uno sin necesidad de que ella le preguntara. Era increíble lo mucho que habían avanzado en sus reuniones, aunque en ese momento Visión no lo hacía por eso. Solo estaba emocionado, y necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta.

De vez en cuando Wanda intervenía, intentando profundizar en las obras para que Visión no pensara que era idiota, pero lo cierto es que ella no sentía nada al ver esos cuadros, sino al verlo a él.

Salieron de la exposición unas horas más tarde, cuando habían acabado de ver todas las salas. Se había hecho bastante tarde a esas alturas, por lo que el cielo había oscurecido y las calles apenas estaban iluminadas por la luz de las farolas.

-Supongo que debería conectar con Friday para avisar a Happy de que ya hemos terminado…- Dijo Visión, un poco triste por tener que despedirse.

-¿Conectarte? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Puedo conectarme a la red, e incluso controlarla. Claro que no lo hago, no sería ético… Además, mis parámetros cerebrales están conectados con Friday, lo que hace más fácil contactar con ella y con Tony.

Wanda asintió, pensativa. Debería tener en cuenta aquello para interrogarlo en una de sus sesiones.

-¿Por eso no tienes teléfono?

-No lo necesito, en realidad. Además, tampoco tengo a nadie a quien llamar…Mi vida social no es demasiado interesante- Bromeó, aunque su tono de voz fue tan triste que Wanda se sintió mal por haber preguntado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no pediste un disfraz antes? Quiero decir, podrías haber hecho una vida medianamente normal hasta el momento de mostrarte al mundo.

-En realidad, el señor Stark no descubrió mi peculiaridad hasta unas semanas antes de contratarte, gracias a una conversación que tuve con la señorita Pepper. Hasta ese momento la idea de que pudiera tener una vida normal ni siquiera se contemplaba, solo era una simple máquina. Fue después cuando pensamos en presentarme al mundo, y queríamos hacerlo con mi apariencia real.

-Entiendo- Murmuró Wanda -¿Y qué tal con la gente de la torre? ¿No te relacionas con ellos?

-Son un poco reacios a acercarse a mí- Se encogió de hombros –No me importa, lo comprendo. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben que soy especial. Y los pocos que conocen el secreto están sujetos a un acuerdo de confidencialidad, por lo que prefieren mantenerse al margen.

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes una amiga que no se quiere mantener al margen- Prometió.

-Gracias, Wanda, tu amistad significa mucho para mí- Sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No puedo desaprovechar este momento! ¡Vas a venir a casa! Estoy deseando presentarte a mi perrito.

-¿A tu casa?- Inquirió, casi con miedo -El señor Stark me advirtió que no hiciera eso, por algún motivo cree que tus intenciones podrían no ser recomendables. También me dijo que si lo hacía no me metiera en tu cama. Aunque tampoco comprendo bien esta advertencia. ¿Para qué querría meterme en tu cama? No necesito dormir.

Aunque por dentro quería matar a Tony, Wanda solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que tampoco entendía nada. Y esperaba por el bien de Visión que él tampoco lo supiera nunca, ya que no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos de la misma manera.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que solo te presentaré a mi perro. Nada de camas ni de malas intenciones.

Visión asintió, feliz con la idea. Wanda vivía cerca de donde estaban, así que no tardaron mucho. Joker se emocionó tanto al ver a Visión que se hizo pipí encima dentro del apartamento, por lo que recibió una fuerte regañina por parte de Wanda. Decidieron sacarlo a pasear para que pudiera desfogarse en la calle, cosa que a Visión le encantó ya que era la primera vez que tenía contacto con un animal real.

Se despidieron no mucho tiempo después, cuando el chofer acudió para recoger a Visión. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, por lo que Wanda tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Después le sonrió y lo dejó marchar prometiéndole que se verían el sábado siguiente.

No, no había sido una cita. Pero se había parecido mucho. Y Wanda necesitaba compartir aquello con una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cuando volvió a casa se armó de valor para volver a marcar el número de sus padres en el teléfono. Al contrario que la vez pasada, en esa ocasión si pulsó la tecla de llamar.

_-¿Diga?-_ Respondió la inconfundible voz de su madre.

-Hola, mamá- Respondió Wanda, con voz temblorosa –Perdona si te he despertado, no he pensado en la diferencia horaria. Puedo llamarte en otro momento, si…

_-¡No, no!-_ La cortó su madre, rápidamente –_Wanda, oh, mi niña. Mi pequeña niña-_ La escuchó comenzar a llorar al otro lado de la línea _-No cuelgues, por favor._ _¡Django, ven aquí, es Wanda!_

Al instante escuchó la voz de su padre también al teléfono, casi rogándole que por favor no colgara.

-Solamente…- Wanda respiró hondo, tratando de contener sus propios sollozos –Solo quería deciros que os quiero mucho. Tengo algo que… Os echo de menos. ¿Estaría bien si…os llamo más a menudo?

-_Oh, mi niña, nosotros también a ti_\- Siguió gimoteando su madre –_Claro que está bien, tú puedes llamarnos cada vez que lo necesites._

Wanda no pudo aguantar más, y simplemente comenzó a llorar en una mezcla de emociones. Escuchó como sus padres le rogaban que se tranquilizara desde el otro lado de la línea, pero aquello estaba siendo superior a sus fuerzas.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contaros, ¿sabéis? He…he conocido a alguien –No era exactamente la manera más adecuada de entablar una conversación con sus padres después de tantos años, pero fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar –Y solo quería…contároslo, como cuando era niña y papa trataba de alejar a los chicos. ¿Os acordáis?

_-¿Cómo no voy a acordarme de aquello? Te tiraban chicles en el pelo, no podía permitir que mi niñita sufriera eso_\- Entre lágrimas fueron capaces de soltar pequeñas carcajadas, recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Lo sé, papá, y yo te lo agradezco mucho. Pero está vez, esta vez es distinto…

Continuaron hablando durante un rato más, simplemente contándose cosas irrelevantes. Algún día tendrían que tener un momento para las disculpas y la verdadera charla que tenían pendiente, pero por el momento eso fue suficiente. Simplemente unos padres hablando con la hija a la que no veían desde hacía años.

* * *

Volver a mantener el contacto con sus padres provocó un ligero cambio en Wanda, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, e incluso la ayudó a tratar mejor a Thomas y a William. Por fin se había dado cuenta de su error, había enfocado mal desde el principio el problema con los chicos. Se había estado compadeciendo de ellos debido a la tragedia que habían vivido, sin darse cuenta de que eso era lo único que recibían por parte del resto del mundo. Su cambio de actitud, probablemente unido al incidente que había vivido con Thomas hacía unas semanas, lograron que los chicos por fin se abrieran.

Sus reuniones con Visión también cambiaron, aunque en un sentido algo diferente. Ahora eran más cercanos el uno con el otro, a veces incluso demasiado. Wanda había dejado de negarse sus sentimientos, ¿Qué sentido tenia hacerlo? Visión le gustaba. No era un hombre, era mucho mejor que eso. Y aunque tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo, decidió darle tiempo. Además, seguía siendo su paciente, lo que hacía que la situación no fuera muy ética.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Wanda?- Inquirió Visión durante una partida al parchís, juego en el que también era mejor que ella, por supuesto –Es sobre…sobre el título del cual reniegas.

Wanda sonrió con ironía, y lo instó a preguntar. Habían instaurado entre ellos una norma no escrita sobre no hablar de príncipes ni Genosha, pero si Visión quería saber algo no se lo negaría. Seguramente llevara mucho conteniendo esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo son los bailes reales?

De todo lo que Wanda había esperado, desde luego no era aquello.

-Vaya, esa no me la esperaba- Admitió, riendo suavemente.

-Supongo que es una pregunta absurda. Solo…vi una película navideña sobre un baile real, y me preguntaba si en la vida real se desarrollan de la misma manera.

-Bueno, la ficción siempre está inspirada en la realidad. No son exactamente iguales, pero… son tan recargados como lo imaginas. Genosha tiene unas costumbres clásicas, como que las mujeres deban ir en enormes vestidos coloridos y los hombres en trajes anticuados y esperpénticos con una capa en la espalda o una cinta. Mi hermano Pietro está intentando cambiar las cosas, permitir que cada persona vaya como quiera, pero aún tiene un camino que recorrer –Recordaba el momento de la coronación de Pietro, donde como la legítima princesa había tenido que vestir un enorme vestido dorado cargado de purpurina y estampados. Había sido lo más incómodo que había utilizado en su vida, aunque no podía negar que se había visto hermosa -Los salones son enormes, con infinidad de comida, imagínate tener que invitar a los miembros de la realeza de otros países más a todas las personas importantes. Depende de la ocasión, se decoran de un color u otro. En la coronación de Pietro el tema fue dorado, aunque en mi despedida fue verde.

Viendo que estaba a punto de perder al parchís, se le ocurrió que podían invertir el tiempo en hacer algo mejor.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a demostrarte lo que es un baile de Genosha, ayúdame a recoger todo esto- Pidió, comenzando a guardar las fichas en su caja correspondiente.

-Pero estaba ganando- Se quejó Visión, simulando un puchero que Wanda le había enseñado.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿No se suponía que te hacía sentir mal ganarme siempre? Eso no es de ser un caballero, Visión.

-Nunca he dicho que lo sea, princesa- Respondió de vuelta.

-¡Eres un…!- Exclamó, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza y provocando que Visión comenzara a perseguirla como venganza.

Sin saber cómo, ambos acabaron en el suelo con él haciéndole cosquillas y Wanda retorciéndose a carcajadas entre sus brazos. Se quedaron en la misma posición aun cuando Visión paró de hacerle cosquillas, simplemente mirándose. Wanda se armó de valor y acarició suavemente su rostro, tal y como llevaba deseando desde que habían comenzado esa sesión.

-No debería haberte enseñado el truco de las cosquillas- Se quejó, aunque sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Es tarde para arrepentirte.

-¿Sabes? Tenías razón en cuanto a los ingredientes, son necesarios para que el remedio sea efectivo.

-Es un placer ser de ayuda, Wanda. ¿Solucionaste el problema, entonces?

-Sí, hablé con mis padres y…me he quitado ese peso de encima. Aunque en realidad, aún me falta una cosa.

Para dar sentido a sus palabras, estiró un poco la cabeza hasta atrapar los labios de Visión con los suyos. El beso fue apenas un roce de unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que quisieran repetir. Visión agachó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de manera un poco más intensa. Se separaron cuando Wanda necesitó el aire para respirar, y después retornaron, casi como un ciclo al que no querían darle fin.

-¿De verdad no te importa que no sea humano?- Preguntó Visión al cabo de un rato.

-Me gustas como eres, Vish. Eres hermoso con tu color rojo y tus placas de metal, no cambiaría nada de ti. La pregunta importante es cómo alguien como tú se siente atraído por mí.

-Bueno, en teoría no debería sentir atracción por nadie. De hecho, no debería sentir nada, pero lo hago. No sé cómo llamarlo, estas sensaciones son muy nuevas para mí, pero sé que me haces feliz. Ojalá pudieras verte como te veo yo, una mujer maravillosa.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? ¡El baile! Levántate, quiero enseñarte el ritual.

El primer paso fue colocar los muebles como si fueran una réplica del salón de Genosha, de manera que uno de los sillones quedó frente a ellos, simulando ser el asiento del rey, mientras que los demás se colocaron bastante lejos del mismo.

-Primero entran los invitados, se van colocando a la derecha o a la izquierda del trono, según les indiquen. Una vez que están todos, entra la familia real. El último es el rey, acompañado de su pareja, madre o hermana. Todos hacen una reverencia conforme él va pasando. Una vez que se sienta en el trono, pronuncia un breve agradecimiento a los invitados por haber acudido al baile. Entonces saca a bailar a su pareja mientras las personas crean un gran hueco en medio de la sala para darles espacio. En ese momento comienza a sonar la música, y el resto de invitados se unen.

Para ejemplificar mejor sus palabras, se colocó frente a frente de Visión y le tendió la mano, invitándolo a bailar.

-¿Me concede este baile, señor?

Visión asintió antes de tomar su mano con suavidad.

Comenzaron la danza de manera torpe, ya que Wanda apenas recordaba los pasos que debían seguir y Visión no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, una vez que ambos hubieron memorizado los pasos, los movimientos fueron más coordinados y elegantes, tanto que en su imaginación estaban viviendo un verdadero baile, aunque ni siquiera tuvieran música que lo complementara.

Cuando terminaron se abrazaron emocionados por haberlo conseguido.

-Pensaba que bailar era una práctica mucho más complicada, pero en realidad es bastante sencillo.

-También influye que has tenido una buena profesora- Bromeó Wanda, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.

Si por ellos hubiera sido se habrían quedado en esa situación eternamente, pero de nuevo no habían reparado en que la hora de sesión había terminado.

-Señorita Maximoff, necesito…- Interrumpió Tony, entrando sin llamar y provocando que se separaran bruscamente –Vaya, ¿hoy es el día de los besos? También tendré que hablar con Pepper- Bromeó –Si os hace ilusión que finja estar sorprendido pues…que grata sorpresa, nunca lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué desea, señor Stark?- Preguntó Wanda, sintiéndose tan avergonzada que lo único que quería era cambiar el tema de inmediato.

-Hablar contigo, en privado.

Wanda intuía qué era lo que Tony quería decirle. Estaba segura de que había llegado el momento, Visión iba a ser presentado al mundo. Ya tenía las pruebas necesarias para explicar por qué Visión era algo más que una máquina, no eran necesarias más sesiones. Además, si iban a iniciar una relación era mejor que ya no fueran paciente/psicóloga. Sin embargo, una parte de ella no quería dejarlo. Adorada esos momentos, no quería que dejaran de reunirse.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Stark?- Preguntó una vez que estuvieron en el despacho de este.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Visión está listo.

Ella asintió apesadumbrada, sabiendo que Tony tenía razón, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Lo sé, pero…si me da un poco más de tiempo yo podría…

-¿Qué más puedes conseguir? Sabes tan bien como yo que Visión es más humano que lo que su apariencia refleja, estoy seguro de que ya tienes los recursos necesarios para demostrarlo. Entiendo que vuestra relación haya evolucionado, pero no te pago para eso. Respecto a ese asunto, quiero pedirte que lo mantengáis en secreto por el momento.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Estaba segura de que Visión soñaba con la idea de poder dar paseos juntos por la calle sin usar el disfraz, ya que ella también lo fantaseaba.

-No es que os vaya a prohibir veros o algo así, no me importa lo que hagáis con vuestra vida privada. Pero seamos sinceros, la presentación de Visión no será fácil, generará dudas, muchas dudas. Tu palabra debe tener validez. ¿Y qué crees que pasará si descubren que te has enamorado de él? Al principio considerarán que es un capricho, y después de eso perderás toda tu credibilidad. Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio las personas tendemos a dejarnos llevar por ellos. No digo que sea tu caso, pero se atarán a cualquier clavo ardiendo con tal de desacreditarnos –Suspiró –Solo pido un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Hasta que se calmen las cosas. Podéis seguir viéndoos en público si Visión lleva el disfraz.

Wanda no había pensado en eso, pero Tony tenía razón. Determinarían que su estudio estaba condicionado por sus sentimientos, y el trabajo no habría valido la pena. No quería tener que ocultarse, pero era por el bien de todos. Una vez que la sorpresa general pasara podrían gritar lo suyo al mundo.

-Lo comprendo, señor Stark. Le pediré a Visión un poco de tiempo, tendremos cuidado con el público.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, en apenas unos minutos Tony Stark comenzaría la rueda de prensa en la que presentaría su nueva creación. Después aparecería Bruce Banner, aportando datos científicos con los que corroborar los hechos. Justo tras él sería el turno de Wanda, que se ocuparía de valorar las cuestiones psicológicas del sujeto, y por último algunos de los testigos de la torre que habían mantenido el acuerdo de confidencialidad hasta el momento.

Estaba tan ocupada mirando el monitor de la pared que no se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de acceder a la habitación con ella.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Wanda se giró de golpe para ver a Visión. Hacía unos pocos minutos había estado acompañada por los maquilladores y asesores personales de Tony, pero afortunadamente ya habían terminado con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, sintiéndose nerviosa. Aunque estuviera sola, debían prevenir al máximo.

-Estoy un poco nervioso- Confesó, con una sonrisa triste –Solo quería verte antes de que se desvele todo.

-Oh, Vish- Sin poder resistirlo más, se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Visión apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró –Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Te quiero- Dijo de golpe, haciendo que Wanda se quedara en shock por unos segundos –No es necesario que me respondas, solo quería que lo supieras. Pase lo que pase, eres el ingrediente que necesitaba mi vida.

-Vish, yo…- Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y rezó los ojos, sin ser incapaz de decírselo de vuelta. Lo sentía, ella también lo sentía, pero no era capaz de decirlo –Yo…

-Tranquila, no es necesario- Repitió.

Se alejó un poco de ella para acariciar con suavidad su mejilla y darle un beso en los labios. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, cuando escucharon a través del monitor de la pared como Tony comenzaba el discurso.

-Debo irme- Se disculpó Visión.

-Te veré en el escenario.

Le dio un último y fugaz beso antes de dejarlo marchar. A ella aún le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de salir, así que podía permitirse repasar un poco los datos sobre los que iba a hablar. En principio, pensaba mencionar sus habilidades sociales, donde incluiría su interés por encajar y conocer el mundo, su empatía por los demás y su buena voluntad cuando se trataba de ayudar. Después seguiría con sus demás habilidades, tales como dibujar, bailar o su capacidad de comprensión. Para esto presentaría algunos de los dibujos que lo había obligado a hacer durante sus sesiones, así como algunas redacciones profundas sobre las películas de terror.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Trató de ignorarlo y seguir a lo suyo, pero apenas unos segundos más tarde volvió a sonar. Esta vez decidió responder, aunque fuera para pedir que no la interrumpieran más. Para su sorpresa, era Pietro.

-¿Pietro? Mira, no es buen momento para…

-Tranquila, solo llamaba para darte la enhorabuena. Estás saliendo en todas las noticias, incluso aquí en Genosha estamos pendientes de la rueda de prensa.

-Oh dios mío –Gimoteó Wanda, sintiéndose aún peor que antes -¿Y crees que eso me ayuda? ¡Ahora me siento peor!

-¿Por qué? Solo quería decirte que tienes mi apoyo, aunque sea desde la distancia. Y también apoyo lo de tu novio- Lanzó un sonido de disgusto –Aunque tendrás que presentármelo después de esto, le tengo que decir unas palabras.

-¿Mi novio? Yo no tengo novio- Murmuró, tratando de salir del paso. Una cosa era hablar con sus padres sobre un chico al que estaba conociendo, y otra muy diferente era presentarlo oficialmente. ¿Cómo se había enterado su hermano?

-¿No has visto la prensa, no? Pues…mejor no la mires. ¡Ánimo, podrás con todo!- Pietro colgó antes de que Wanda comenzara a interrogarlo.

La curiosidad ganó, por lo que rápidamente buscó en la web a qué se había referido su hermano. Y ahí lo encontró: una fotografía suya con Visión. Era de esa misma mañana, un momento en que Visión y ella se habían abrazado para darse consuelo. No se veía una actitud romántica más allá del abrazo, pero el titular hablaba sobre el enamoramiento más extraño del siglo. Al leer por encima descubrió que una persona anónima había filtrado que Visión era la gran sorpresa de Tony, y que además de eso había conseguido enamorar a la experta en psicología del caso.

Sintió como empezaba a hiperventilar, arrepintiéndose por el descuido que había ocasionado esa situación. Habían estado tan confiados en cuanto al acuerdo de confidencialidad que no se le había ocurrido que alguien pudiera filtrarlo a la prensa. Además, solo había sido un abrazo, nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué tenían que sacarlo todo de contexto? Sabía que debía avisar a Tony de aquello, pero ya no había tiempo. Bruce Banner acababa de subir al escenario, y en pocos minutos sería el turno de Wanda.

-Wanda- Llamó Pepper, entrando a la sala con ella –Casi ha llegado tu turno.

-¿Qué? No, no. Yo necesito…más tiempo.

Pepper la miró con preocupación, y a continuación a su reloj, que indicaba que el tiempo pasaba.

-Lo siento, Wanda, pero tendrás que salir al escenario en menos de un minuto- Aún más preocupada que antes, Pepper se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero abrazo -¿Sabes que hago yo cuando estoy nerviosa? Respiro hondo, me tranquilizo, y entonces me lanzo. También funciona para soportar a Tony- Bromeó.

Wanda asintió, e hizo lo que Pepper le pedía. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta conseguir calmarse un poco. Si lo pensaba bien, que el mundo conociera su romance con Visión no tenía que ser tan malo. Quizá esos periodistas de la rueda de prensa ni siquiera lo supieran, o ni siquiera les importara.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, fue detrás de Pepper hasta la entrada lateral del escenario, desde donde se escuchaba a Bruce Banner a punto de terminar su relato sobre la extraña composición del elemento de la frente de Visión. Una vez que hubo terminado y el público aplaudió, dio paso a Wanda.

Al encontrarse frente al micrófono se quedó completamente bloqueada, olvidando todo lo que había estado practicando hasta ese momento. Los periodistas comenzaron a murmurar y a echar fotos sin parar, lo que consiguió que se sintiera aún peor. Giró su mirada y dejó de prestarles atención, solo para enfocarse en la persona que verdaderamente le importaba. Por lo que veía, Visión quería ir con ella para ver si estaba bien, pero Tony no lo dejaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que ella sintiera surgir la valentía en su interior.

-Buenos días. Soy Wanda Maximoff, me he ocupado personalmente del tratamiento psicológico del sujeto, y vengo a exponer las pruebas que demuestran que tiene capacidades humanas.

Comenzó a desarrollar la presentación tal y como tenía prevista, sintiéndose más suelta conforme las palabras fluían de ella. Cuando llegó el momento de presentar los dibujos, vio con una sonrisa como cada uno de los periodistas de mostraban admirados ante la capacidad artística de Visión, ya que verdaderamente eran obras que mostraban mucho. Una de ellas era de la propia Wanda, mirando al atardecer desde una ventana con una expresión melancólica. Fue del día en que la sesión se transformó en una autoterapia para ella, cuando Wanda ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que el androide dibujaba hasta mucho después.

-Eso es todo- Dijo para terminar –Gracias a mi investigación puedo determinar que Visión es más humano de lo que aparenta. No hay nada que me haga dudar de lo contrario-Su mirada giró hacia él por un momento, sonriéndole -Si tienen alguna pregunta, es el momento.

Unos dos o tres periodistas levantaron la mano. La primera para preguntar si Visión había sido así desde el principio o si había sufrido una evolución con el tiempo, y si era posible que sucediera con más androides. Wanda aseguró que había habido una evolución muy intensa, ya que ella misma había anotado los cambios en un calendario, y que no podía asegurar que más androides cambiaran del mismo modo. La segunda pregunta fue la que trastocó su buena racha hasta el momento.

-Señorita, ¿es cierto que usted y el androide han comenzado una relación romántica? Se han filtrado unas fotografías que demuestran que son bastante cercanos.

Wanda de nuevo miró asustada hacia Tony y Visión. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, y en el caso de Tony, algo disgustado.

Wanda supo lo que tenía que hacer sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, tenía que solucionar aquello. No podía permitir que dudaran de su trabajo.

-No, eso no es cierto. Mi acercamiento con el señor Visión se debió a mi investigación, tenía que comprobar hasta qué punto podía comportarse como un humano. Gracias a eso puedo confirmar que el señor Visión Stark está completamente listo para iniciar una vida social plena, con todas las connotaciones que ello conlleva, desde una relación romántica hasta conseguir un trabajo de cara al público. Pero no, por mi parte no hay ningún sentimiento romántico.

Eso causó aún más revolución entre los periodistas, que quisieron indagar aún más sobre ese tema, pero Wanda no fue capaz de continuar. Afortunadamente apareció Tony para salvarla del problema y ella pudo salir huyendo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a Visión, ya que la destrozaría.

Casi comenzó a llorar al llegar de nuevo al camerino, pero contuvo las lágrimas como fue capaz. Ahora todo el mundo estaría pendiente de ella, y debía mostrarse fuerte para que no dudaran de sus palabras.

Escuchó como alguien entraba al camerino con ella. Sabía perfectamente quién era, pero no fue capaz de girarse a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Sé que estabas mintiendo! Lo nuestro no forma parte de ningún estudio. Wanda, mírame.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, vio que la expresión de Visión era una mezcla de tristeza, rabia y preocupación. Y todo por su culpa. Justo lo que había intentado evitar lo había ocasionado ella.

-Era necesario- Dijo fríamente –No podía permitir que condicionaran mi estudio a mis sentimientos. Me alejaré un tiempo de ti para que sea más creíble y…

-¿Necesario?- La interrumpió -¡Esta decisión no te pertenecía solamente a ti! Tony también me pidió discreción, pero me advirtió que tarde o temprano se sabría, y que me preparara para dar la cara.

-No lo entiendes, tenía que ser así. Fuimos muy descuidados y confiados, pensamos que el dichoso acuerdo de confidencialidad serviría para algo. ¡Pero estábamos equivocados! ¡No van a confiar en ti de otra forma! Eres un ser extraño para ellos, no te conocen. Mi estudio debe ser lo más absolutamente imparcial y creíble para que no te tengan mi…- Se calló de golpe, sintiéndose lo peor por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Para que no me tengan miedo- Completó Visión –Igual que sentiste tú la primera vez que me viste –Ese golpe bajo consiguió que Wanda volviera a bajar la mirada –Me has apoyado en esto más que nadie, pero esa era la verdadera mentira. Nunca has creído en mí, ni en que pudiera lograrlo.

-No, eso no es verdad. Yo conozco quién eres, pero también los conozco a ellos. Son alimañas, buscando cualquier rastro para herir a los demás. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer para protegerte.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que al final ni siquiera me importaba lo que pensaran de mí- Continuó, como si ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado hablar -Quería ser aceptado, sí, pero lo que más deseaba era poder caminar contigo sin ocultarme. Sus palabras podían afectarme, pero estaba seguro de que te tendría a mi lado.

Wanda sintió como si se le estuvieran clavando dardos en el corazón, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sido por tomar más en cuenta la opinión de los demás que la del mismo Visión.

-Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta sobre alejarnos, necesito un tiempo para pensar- Dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a Wanda destrozada y, en esos momentos, sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Su carrera laboral sufrió un gran avance gracias al trabajo con Visión. Además de su trabajo en el centro, se vio tan saturada con las solicitudes privadas que se vio obligada a rechazar algunas de ellas. Su relación con sus padres también había mejorado, aún no habían podido verse en persona por cuestiones de dinero y trabajo, pero hablaban diariamente.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tratando de olvidarse de todo utilizando el método que más odiaba: el alcohol. Siempre había criticado que las personas lo utilizaran de esa manera, pero ahora estaba cayendo en el mismo error. Y no podía importarle menos.

-De todos los sitios en los que podía encontrarte, nunca esperé que fuera aquí- Dijo alguien sentándose junto a ella.

Wanda sonrió antes de girarse a mirarlo.

-Parece que tengo un don para encontrarme con los miembros de su familia, señor Williams- Respondió -¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-¿Sabes que soy el dueño, no? Suponía que Tommy y Billy te habían hablado de mi franquicia de cervecerías. De vez en cuando me paso por algunos de ellos para comprobar que todo esté en orden… ¿Y por qué no? Tomarme una copa.

-No tiendo a hablar de usted en mi trabajo, señor Williams, pero supongo que alguna vez lo mencionaron –Se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia -¿Y ha dejado solos a los chicos? Ten cuidado, tienen tendencia a escaparse- Bromeó.

-En realidad, están con su padre. Mi hermano está haciendo un esfuerzo, como supongo que ya sabrás, y están pasando algo de tiempo juntos para ayudarlo a recordar.

Wanda asintió, consciente de aquello. En la última sesión que había tenido con los gemelos, se habían mostrado muy entusiasmados con respecto a la evolución de su padre, que poco a poco iba siendo el mismo de siempre. Quizá todos los problemas podían solucionarse al final, incluso la pérdida de memoria.

-Han evolucionado mucho- Comentó Wanda –Aunque aún me quedan un par de asuntos que resolver con ellos, así que tendrán que aguantarme un poco más.

-No creo que sea un problema, mencionan tanto lo buena que eres que hasta a mi estás empezando a gustarme- Como para afirmar sus palabras, colocó su mano en la rodilla de Wanda, que bajó la mirada a la zona –Aunque de una manera distinta.

Casi podía imaginarse esa mano subiendo un poco más por su pierna, recorriendo algunos recodos escondidos de su cuerpo. La tentación era bastante grande, porque no podía negar que Simon Williams era un nombre atractivo. Además, el sexo podía ser un remedio mucho más efectivo que el alcohol para olvidar.

Sin embargo, apartó la mano con suavidad y la colocó sobre la barra. No era Simon a quien deseaba, y no era su mano la que había imaginado, sino una de color rojo y con tacto de metal.

-Lo lamento, señor Williams, pero me veo obligada a rechazar la oferta- Se disculpó –Creo que prefiero seguir bebiendo.

-¿Hay alguien más, verdad?- No le hizo falta obtener una respuesta para saber que era afirmativa- Brindemos por los corazones rotos, entonces. Deja que invite la casa, por ayudar a mis sobrinos –Levantó su copa.

Wanda entrechocó su copa, aceptando su invitación.

-No hay nadie, en realidad. Pero brindemos.

Al cabo de un rato Wanda se dio cuenta de que era lo suficientemente tarde como para regresar a casa. Se despidió de Simon y se marchó, un poco borracha a esas alturas. Al llegar a casa su perro la recibió como siempre, aunque Wanda podía detectar una mirada de acusación en sus ojos. Ella normalmente no lo abandonaba por ir a beber, aquel día había sido una situación especial.

Se colocó el pijama utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y se recostó en la cama, donde se permitió a sí misma que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Otra de las mayores ironías de su vida era que siempre estuviera defendiendo la utilidad de llorar, y que sin embargo ella retuviera las lágrimas como si quemaran.

Joker se colocó a su lado en la cama, sintiendo el estado de ánimo de su dueña e intentando consolarla a su manera. Wanda normalmente no le dejaba subirse en la cama, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo regañó. Solamente empezó a acariciar sus orejas y a decirle lo buen perro que era.

-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, pequeño- Comenzó a murmurar poco antes de quedarse dormida. El perro comenzó a ladrar en respuesta –No, claro que no lo extraño –Se quejó ella, entendiendo los ladridos del perro a su manera –Un viaje, eso necesitamos. Haremos un viaje y lo olvidaremos…

* * *

Pietro recibió a su hermana envolviéndola en un abrazo tan fuerte que provocó que ella se quejara por no poder respirar. Aunque también lo había extrañado, así que no puso mucha resistencia.

Genosha era tal y como recordaba, en su mezcla entre la modernidad y la antigüedad. Se dio cuenta sorprendida de que se estaban construyendo edificios modernos y muchos más lugares de ocio, lo que contrastaba con las casitas humildes de la mayoría de las personas. Pietro le contó, además, que había invertido dinero en construir comedores públicos, lugares de acogida para las personas de la calle, orfanatos y algunas viviendas de protección secretas para las víctimas de violencia y de la guerra.

Wanda no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su hermano por lo buen rey y gobernante que estaba demostrando ser. Además, se notaba que la gente lo admiraba y agradecía los cambios que estaba haciendo, por lo que Genosha estaría libre de guerras por un tiempo.

Su habitación en el palacio estaba tal y como la recordaba, con la enorme cama de sábanas rojas en el centro; la ventana que daba directamente al bosque; el armario, que era mucho más grande que el que tenía en Nueva York y por supuesto, sus estanterías plagadas de libros. Aunque algo había cambiado, ahora había una pequeña cesta de perro en el suelo junto con algunos peluches.

-No podía dejar a Joker sin un lugar para dormir- Comentó Pietro, acariciando la barriga del perro mientras este ladraba emocionado -¿Verdad que no, pequeño? Tú mereces mucho más que esta hermana mía que ni siquiera me quiere contar la verdad.

-¿Perdona? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte sin que haya un motivo oculto?

-Wanda, has pedido unas vacaciones pidiéndome un certificado real. ¿En qué universo ocurre eso?- Ironizó, parando de juguetear con el perro y encarándola.

-¡Tampoco es el fin del mundo! Soy la princesa de Genosha y me interesa el reino- Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros – ¿De qué me sirve tener sangre real si ni siquiera puedo permitirme unas vacaciones?

-Bien, como quieras- Levantó las manos mostrando las palmas en señal de rendición. No se creía ni una palabra, pero lo dejaría pasar –Te dejaré para que te instales tranquila. Pero si necesitas hablar, posiblemente estaré en el campo de tiro. He contratado a un arquero real para que me enseñe, las cosas están bien ahora pero… Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda estallar la guerra de nuevo- Suspiró.

Wanda dejó de lado su orgullo y se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Genosha está avanzando y las personas te quieren. Eres un buen rey, mucho mejor de lo que lo fueron nuestros padres.

-¿A ti te hubiera gustado ser reina?

-¿Qué?- Exclamó, horrorizado –Preferiría que me pasara un camión por encima.

-¿Ves? ¡Ese es mi punto! ¡Ni siquiera te gusta ser princesa! ¡No has utilizado tu título por amor al país!

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Gritó Wanda, tirándole un cojín de la cama y obligándolo a salir de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvo sola, con la única compañía del perro, Wanda se ocupó de colocar su ropa en el armario. Después le puso la correa a Joker y salió de la habitación para hacer un poco de turismo por el palacio y recordar dónde estaba cada sitio. Había tantos pasillos y escalerillas que ya apenas recordaba por dónde tenía que caminar y por donde no era recomendable.

Por desgracia para ella, tratando de bajar a la cocina para comer algo acabó perdida al no tomar el pasillo correcto. Comenzó a dar vueltas desesperada, e incluso trató de ordenar al perro que buscara comida, pero con nulos resultados. En su defensa, el castillo era muy distinto de lo que recordaba.

Escuchó el sonido de unos disparos provenir de una habitación, e inmediatamente se asustó. Tomó al perro en brazos, que comenzó a ladrar también alarmado, y dio un par de traspiés hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte de que tropezó con una figura y la tiró al suelo, rompiéndola en el acto.

-¿Quién anda por ahí?- Gritó una mujer, saliendo de la habitación desde la que se había escuchado el disparo y observando el estropicio que Wanda había causado. Era pelirroja y llevaba el uniforme de la guardia real -Oh, vaya, has destrozado la figura de santa Cecilia.

-Lo siento, lo siento…Ha sido sin querer –Murmuró, avergonzada.

-No pasa nada- Dijo la mujer, riendo –Era horrible, ya era hora de que alguien la rompiera. Soy Natasha Romanoff, agente de la guardia real. Espera un momento- Pidió, antes de tomar un telefonillo de su cinturón y pedir que fuera alguien a la zona este de la planta baja para limpiar a santa Cecilia –Ya está, en seguida vendrán.

-Yo…yo soy Wanda Maximoff, la princesa.

Dejó al perro en el suelo, que fue inmediatamente a olisquear a Natasha, y le tendió la mano amablemente. Esta aceptó el saludo y la estrechó.

-¡Oh, claro! Había olvidado que venías hoy. Pietro nos lo comentó, y de hecho me ha pedido que sea tu guarda personal en lo que dure tu visita. ¿Pero qué haces por aquí? ¿Sabes que está es una zona exclusiva para el entrenamiento?

-Buscaba la cocina y me he perdido, lo siento.

Natasha volvió a reír.

-No pasa nada, ven conmigo.

Acompañó a Wanda hasta la cocina, que era prácticamente en la otra punta del castillo, y pidió que alguien le sirviera algo de comer tanto a la princesa como al perro. Después prometió encargarse de regañar a Pietro por no avisarla de su llegada, y mucho más por dejarla sola en un castillo en el que era probable perderte si no lo conocías.

-Como tu guardaespaldas personal tengo que acompañarte cada vez que salgas del castillo. Los ánimos están bien ahora, son simples medidas de seguridad- Explicó.

-No te preocupes, la última vez que vine me atendió el señor Rogers, ¿sigue por aquí?

-Claro, pero está atendiendo la importante misión de cambiar pañales- Sonrió –Tuvimos un pequeño niño hace casi un año, se llama James.

-¡Oh, eso es precioso!- Exclamó Wanda, imaginando a un mini bebé pelirrojo –Ahora me siento culpable por privarte de tu familia.

-Tranquila, en horario de trabajo lo dejamos con la niñera, solo que lleva enferma unos días y ha tenido que encargarse Steve. Además, Pietro me pidió personalmente que te cuidara, y yo cumplo con mi responsabilidad.

Los cocineros aparecieron con la comida en ese momento: un plato de sopa para Wanda y un cuenco con paté para el perro. Ella les agradeció encantada, y comenzó a comer. Le ofreció un poco a Nat, que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocer a ese bebé. Podrías enseñarme la ciudad, y de paso vuelvo a ver a Steve. Se portó muy bien conmigo la primera vez que vine aquí.

-Por supuesto, princesa- Asintió Nat.

-Por favor, no me llames así. Odio que me llamen así.

Natasha soltó una carcajada, pero volvió a asentir, sin tener ningún problema con ello.

Al cabo de un rato Pietro se unió a ellas en el comedor. Después de sufrir la regañina de Natasha por no haberla avisado de la llegada de Wanda, comenzó a contarles lo bien que le había ido en la práctica de tiro. En realidad le había ido francamente mal, pero él aseguraba que haberle dado por primera vez en su vida a la diana era un gran mérito.

Wanda podía entender porque Pietro confiaba tanto en Natasha hasta el punto de que ella podía tratarlo sin ningún formalismo. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, responsable y que no se cortaba en cuanto a sus opiniones. Suponía que Pietro necesitaba a alguien que no lo alabara continuamente por ser el rey.

Después de la comida decidió llevar al perro a pasear por el campo. Se dio cuenta de que el lugar era todavía más precioso de lo que veía por la ventana. El castillo estaba en la zona más alta de la isla, por lo que si avanzaba un poco más debía ver el acantilado. Por un momento se entristeció, pensando en lo mucho que ese lugar tan lleno de paz le gustaría a algunos de sus chicos.

En otro de sus paseos con Joker y Natasha descubrió un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Era una pequeña cabaña de madera para niños. En la parte delantera tenía un pequeño buzón en el que habían sido grabadas dos iniciales: P y W. Sorprendentemente, la cabaña estaba en buenas condiciones, aunque muy sucia y abandonada. Sintiendo como si aquel fuera un lugar que debía guardar, pidió que la limpiaran y crearan un camino de tierra para poder acceder a ella lo más cómodamente posible.

Conforme pasaron los días Wanda fue aprendiendo a ubicarse por el castillo y a conocer la zona. Natasha prometió lo acordado y la llevó a conocer la ciudad, así como a su propia familia. James resultó ser tan pelirrojo como Wanda había imaginado, y aún más adorable. Steve se emocionó al verla, alegando que esperaba que los visitara más a menudo y no volviera a tardar años en regresar.

Al volver al castillo ese día se dio cuenta de que había mucho más ajetreo del habitual, como si hubiera ocurrido algo grave. Si no hubiera sido por la actitud tranquila de Nat, posiblemente hubiera entrado en pánico.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó a Pietro una vez que lo encontró. Estaba en el salón de celebraciones, ordenando algo a unos trabajadores.

-¿De verdad lo preguntas, hermana?- Gritó con alegría -¡Estamos preparando un baile real! Será en una semana, la estilista vendrá a diseñar tu traje mañana.

-¿Un baile? ¡Pero no hay ninguna fiesta especial!- Se quejó, indignada al pensar que su tranquilidad momentánea sería destruida con una ridícula fiesta.

-Claro que si- Refutó Pietro –Es una fiesta en honor al general de hierro.

-¿Quién es ese? Nunca lo había escuchado- Miró a Nat buscando una explicación.

Durante un segundo le pareció ver un resguardo de duda en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero después pensó que lo había imaginado debido a que su actitud siguió siendo la de siempre.

-¡Claro! El general de hierro fue un soldado que dio su vida por la comunidad de Genosha. Es poco famoso en estos lugares, pero muy importante.

-¡No lo conoces porque apenas te has molestado en estudiar nuestra historia! Debería darte vergüenza –Le reprochó Pietro –Y por cierto, tienes visita, te está esperando en la biblioteca.

El corazón de Wanda sintió un resguardo de esperanza por su visitante. Sin que Pietro se lo dijera dos veces echó a correr hacia la biblioteca, inquieta por la remota posibilidad que estaba pasando por su mente. Sin embargo, al entrar descubrió que sus esperanzas habían sido nulas.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó, sin poder disimular la desilusión en su voz. Rápidamente recompuso su expresión, ya que no quería que se sintiera rechazada de nuevo. También había extrañado a su madre, aunque no había esperado que fuera ella.

-¡Wanda!- Exclamó la mujer, corriendo a abrazar a su hija -¡Mi niña!- Murmuró comenzando a dar besos en su frente –Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Oh, mamá- La abrazo de vuelta, feliz de tenerla con ella- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y papá?

-Pietro nos mandó una invitación por el baile real- Explicó –Papá no ha podido venir aún debido a asuntos personales, pero estará para el baile.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo madre e hija se sentaron frente a la mesa. Wanda no lo pudo evitar, y de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar mientras su madre le contaba cómo le iban las cosas en Sokovia. Tener a su madre junto a ella era muy diferente de hablar por teléfono.

-Oh, cariño- Susurró Magda mientras acariciaba su cabello en un gesto de consuelo. Algunas lágrimas también escapaban de sus ojos, pero trataba de contenerlas –Tu padre y yo estamos bien.

-Nunca…nunca os he pedido perdón, yo…

-No, Wanda- La cortó su madre, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos –No tienes que hacerlo, te hicimos mucho daño ocultándote la verdad. No teníamos derecho a prohibirte ver a tu hermano, y mucho menos a ocultarte quién eres realmente.

-Pero yo…os hice el vacío…y vosotros solo intentasteis protegerme. Sois los mejores padres que cualquier podría desear, nunca debí ser tan egoísta.

-Tu padre y yo no estamos enfadados, nunca lo hemos estado. Simplemente te dimos el espacio que sabíamos que necesitabas, y esperamos pacientemente a que volvieras a nosotros.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, con el sonido de los sollozos de Wanda inundando la habitación. Al final, cuando esta se tranquilizó, siguieron hablando sobre el resto de temas que habían dejado a medias.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Qué haces en Genosha?

-He venido de vacaciones- Explicó la chica, como si fuera obvio.

-Wanda, puedes engañarte a ti misma, a Pietro o a medio mundo. Pero yo soy tu madre- Rio con suavidad –Es increíble que sepas analizar a un montón de adolescentes rebeldes pero no sepas aplicártelo a ti misma.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-No sé qué ha pasado en tu vida, pero sí sé que no estarías aquí si no hubiera ocurrido algo. Amas tu trabajo, nunca lo hubieras dejado por venir a jugar a las princesas. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? La primera vez que viniste a Genosha estabas huyendo de papá y de mí, y ahora lo estás haciendo de nuevo. ¿Es por ese chico? Ese del que nos hablaste.

Wanda bajó la vista, intentando evadir el tema, aunque sabía que su madre no lo dejaría pasar.

-Aquello no fue nada- Trató de mostrarse indiferente –No funcionó, no tiene ninguna importancia.

-Ya…Wanda, respóndeme algo… ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Trató de fingir que no, mostrando desdén ante la pregunta tan absurda, pero al cabo de unos segundos se rindió. Reprimiendo sus ganas de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Entonces tienes que decírselo, sin importar lo que digan los demás –Wanda no podía jurarlo, pero su madre parecía saber exactamente de quién estaban hablando. Debía haberlo visto por la televisión y atado los cabos sueltos –No dejes escapar el amor por culpa de una equivocación, soluciona esto antes de que sea tarde.

-Pero cometí un gran error, ni siquiera sé si…- Por muchas excusas que intentara ponerse, su madre tenía razón, no podía cometer el mismo error que ya había cometido en el pasado -¿Crees que me acepte de nuevo?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces tengo que irme, no puedo perder el tiempo- Dijo limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas y levantándose de golpe.

-¡No, espera! Quédate hasta el baile, por favor. Papá y yo no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a viajar, y él también quiere verte.

Aunque estaba ansiosa por regresar a la ciudad y ver a Visión, era consciente de que debía quedarse un poco más. También había extrañado a su padre, no podía irse ahora cuando ellos habían hecho el esfuerzo de ir hasta Genosha por ella.

-Hasta el baile- Aceptó.

* * *

La semana de espera para el baile fue eterna, y no solamente porque Wanda estuviera deseando volver a ver a su padre y regresar a Nueva York, sino porque apenas la dejaron descansar. Entre Agatha, la estilista, que trataba de retenerla más tiempo del necesario y el ajetreo general de palacio, apenas pudo permitirse un segundo para respirar.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, el día del baile llegó. Joker la despertó con ladridos de emoción, ya que hasta él se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, especialmente ante el cambio de actitud de su dueña, que parecía haber vuelto a ser la de siempre. Wanda se dedicó un rato a juguetear con él antes de bajar a desayunar.

Por desgracia para ella, apenas se pudo permitir un par de minutos en el comedor, ya que la estilista y los maquilladores habían llegado al palacio prácticamente a primera hora, impacientes por comenzar a arreglar a la princesa. Aunque Wanda veía aquello una exageración, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Incluso tuvo que aceptar que se llevaran a su perro.

Tardó más tiempo del necesario dándose un baño relajante, más que nada porque sabía que sería el único momento del día en que podría tener un poco de privacidad y relajación para sí misma. Una vez que se encontró concienciada del día que se avecinaba, pudo salir a enfrentarse al mundo. O más bien a enfrentarse a un enorme vestido que habían creado especialmente para ella.

A pesar del agobio que sentía con tantas personas alrededor, el día fue pasando más rápido de lo esperado. Afortunadamente los maquilladores y peluqueros eran mucho más amables que la estilista, así que mientras trabajan con ella no dejaron de hablarle y distraerla con tonterías. Incluso le permitieron comerse un par de barritas de cereales.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta, provocando que Wanda se pusiera nerviosa pensando que ya iban tarde. Pero solo era su madre, avisándola de que su padre acababa de llegar al casillo. Wanda quiso acudir a verle, pero no se lo permitieron hasta unas horas después, cuando ya estaba prácticamente terminada.

Más que ir ella fue su padre quién entró a la habitación, intentando ocultar lo emocionado que estaba. Sus ayudantes decidieron dejarles unos pocos minutos de intimidad, ya que suponían que padre e hija la necesitarían.

-Pequeña, estás preciosa- Dijo su padre, dándole un rápido abrazo por miedo a arruinar el maquillaje o el vestido –Estoy tan contento por estar aquí, creo que este día será muy especial para ti.

Wanda por fin pudo mirarse en el espejo. Hasta ese momento no la habían dejado para que el resultado final fuera una sorpresa, y desde luego lo habían conseguido. Su pelo estaba recogido en un precioso moño bajo envuelto por una trenza con detalles de diamantes. Su rostro llevaba una fina capa de maquillaje apenas perceptible, pero que eliminaba de manera exitosa todas sus imperfecciones. Pero lo más sorprendente era, sin duda, el vestido, que no había podido admirar antes debido a los nervios. Era de un intenso color rojo, de estilo palabra de honor con algunas formas florales bordadas, y que a raíz de su cintura se inflaba de manera voluptuosa.

-Yo también estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, papá- Respondió al cabo de un rato, dándole la mano con suavidad –Me gustaría pedirte perdón por…

-No, Wanda- La interrumpió con una sonrisa –Mamá me lo ha explicado todo, no te preocupes por este viejo cascarrabias, este tiene que ser tu día. ¿Sabes que veo cuando te miro? Veo a toda una princesa- Suspiró –Pero no por el título. Veo una princesa real, alguien honorable y de la que estoy orgulloso.

-Muchas gracias, papá- Balbuceó, emocionada -¿Me vas a conceder el primer baile? Pietro me ha confesado que prefiere invitar a Crystal antes que a mí.

Crystal era una isleña que llevaba un par de meses viéndose de manera especial con su hermano. Nadie podía saber en que acabaría aquello, pero él se veía bastante feliz.

Django soltó una carcajada, viendo la indignación de su hija.

-Te prometo un baile, pero no sé si el primero- Le guiñó un ojo –Tu madre podría enfadarse, ya sabes.

-Cierto, no queremos que mamá se ponga celosa- Bromeó, aunque un poco triste al recibir su segunda negativa –Seguramente haya alguien dispuesto a bailar conmigo, no te preocupes.

El tiempo de descanso terminó unos segundos después, cuando la estilista entró en la habitación hecha una furia al ver que la princesa había recibido una visita inesperada. Django pudo calmarla y librar a Wanda de otra reprimenda, alegando que había sido todo por su culpa.

Agatha se relajó un poco, aunque echó a Django de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, y se dedicó a mirar a Wanda desde todos los ángulos posibles para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, sonrió por primera en todo aquel tiempo en que llevaba trabajando con la princesa.

-Serás la última entrar al salón, princesa, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que nos avisen.

-No, debe haber un error. Yo soy la penúltima, dando paso a Pietro y a Crystal.

-No, no hay ningún error. El señor Pietro ha pedido que sea así.

-Pero…

-Las costumbres están cambiando- La interrumpió Agatha, un poco malhumorada de que Wanda le llevara la contraria –La princesa entra la última por petición del rey.

Wanda decidió dejar de protestar, ya que cuando Agatha se enfadaba daba verdadero miedo.

Afortunadamente el turno de Pietro y Crystal llegó en breves. Agatha acompañó a Wanda hasta la misma puerta del salón de baile, quizá por miedo a que se perdiera o quizá por miedo a que echara a perder el vestido, como si eso fuera posible en apenas unos minutos. A cada lado de la puerta estaban Natasha y Steve, controlando que todo estuviera bien. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo magnífica que iba Wanda, y además Natasha le hizo un gesto que trataba de darle ánimo, a lo que Wanda respondió con otro que significaba socorro.

Una vez que estuvieron seguras de que Pietro y Crystal habían llegado al trono, Agatha pegó un pequeño empujón a Wanda para que avanzara, ya que ella se había quedado momentáneamente bloqueada. Suponía que ya era tarde para salir huyendo, si es que Agatha se lo permitía, así que comenzó a caminar por el salón.

Para su sorpresa, todos los reyes allí presentes comenzaron a inclinarse en modo de reverencia. Había esperado que se lo hicieran a Pietro, pero no a ella, que apenas era nada. Sintiéndose más nerviosa aún debido a este hecho, decidió mirar hacia su hermano, que parecía completamente relajado. Tenía que admitir que iba precioso, con un traje color rojo oscuro acompañado por una capa negra. Lo habían repeinado y maquillado, además, lo que lo hacía parecer un auténtico ángel de cabellos blancos. Crystal, a su lado, también iba preciosa, con un sencillo vestido rojo con un cinturón dorado.

Cuando estuvo frente a Pietro este le tomó la mano e hizo una reverencia. Ella repitió el acto, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír.

-Estás preciosa- Dijo Pietro, que también parecía bastante divertido por la situación.

-Tú también- Respondió ella, antes de soltar su mano y colocarse junto a unos invitados.

-Pero yo siempre estoy guapo- Masculló Pietro por lo bajo, consiguiendo que esta vez su hermana no pudiera contenerse y comenzara a reír.

Ahora que no era el centro de atención, Wanda pudo observar con tranquilidad a los invitados. En una esquina descubrió a un matrimonio que, si no estaba mal, debía tratarse de la realeza española. También consiguió ver a los príncipes británicos; al rey T'Challa de Wakanda acompañado por la que debía ser su hermana y su madre; y a los extravagantes príncipes de la nación asgardiana de Noruega, que más que haberse acogido a la temática de la fiesta parecía que iban a un teatro de Shakespeare; entre otros. También advirtió, sorprendida, que aunque todos iban de rojo como indicaba la temática, nadie iba tan extravagante como ella. Ni los hombres parecían caballeros andantes, exceptuando a los asgardianos, ni las mujeres llevaban enormes vestidos, exceptuándola a ella.

Pietro dio su discurso inicial, hablando de la importancia que había tenido en el pasado el General de hierro y comentando que los fondos recaudados en ese baile se destinarían a las ayudas comunitarias de Genosha. Wanda tenía que admitir que había buscado un poco sobre el hombre y no había encontrado nada, pero tampoco es que Genosha tuviera demasiada importancia histórica como para que hicieran artículos sobre sus guerreros.

Entonces dio comienzo el baile, los invitados se hicieron a un lado y Pietro y Crystal se colocaron en el centro. La música comenzó a sonar, y poco a poco todas las parejas empezaron a unirse. Wanda decidió apartarse un poco, ya que claramente era la única que no tenía pareja, y esperar a que otra alma solitaria pudiera bailar con ella.

Aprovechó que nadie le prestaba atención y se dirigió a las enormes mesas de comida, ya que por fin no estaba Agatha para regañarla. Tomó un pastelito que le supo al cielo debido al hambre que tenía, y casi no pudo evitar soltar ruiditos de felicidad. La soledad tenía su parte buena, y es que podías disfrutar más de la comida.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- Escuchó una voz a su espalda, que la hizo volver a sentir el aleteo en su corazón que parecía haberse perdido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Se giró con rapidez, pensando que quizá se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, por una vez no era fruto de una ilusión, Visión estaba frente a ella. Llevaba puesto su disfraz humano, además de un traje con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta roja, acompañado por una pajarita.

Le tendía la mano con actitud nerviosa, esperando una respuesta que Wanda no tardó en dar al unir sus manos, aceptando así bailar con él.

Comenzaron la danza en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro por si acaso aquello resultaba ser un sueño. Se dejaron llevar por la sintonía de la música y se olvidaron de todo y de todos. Por un momento fue como si volvieran a estar en la torre, inocentes en su propio mundo de fantasía, sin nadie alrededor y únicamente centrados en seguir los pasos del otro.

La canción terminó, y un gran aplauso se escuchó por toda la sala, haciendo que se separaran de golpe. Wanda se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había estado llorando durante el baile, por lo que agradeció infinitamente que el maquillaje fuera resistente. Había planeado tantas cosas que decirle a Visión cuando volviera a verlo que ahora no le encontraba sentido a ninguna de ellas, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: huir. Salió corriendo de su lado hasta perderse de vista entre varias parejas.

Estaba tan ocupada huyendo que chocó contra alguien, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Peter?- Preguntó al ver a su antiguo paciente frente a ella -¿Qué demonios…?

-Esto… ¡Que sorpresa!- Exclamó el muchacho, buscando una excusa lo más creíble posible –Yo estaba paseando con el señor Stark y la señorita Pepper y…

-¿Estabas paseando y casualmente has aparecido en el baile?- Ironizó Wanda, cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-¡Señorita Maximoff, que alegría volver a verla!- Exclamó Tony Stark, colocándose junto al chico. A su otro lado estaba Pepper, que se veía un poco más avergonzada –Estás preciosa, por cierto. Por una vez pareces de verdad una princesa.

-Tony- Regañó Pepper –Nos alegra mucho verte, Wanda.

-Hubiera sido muy extraño no veros por aquí, claro -Refunfuñó, mostrando una sonrisa falsa -¿Habéis visto a mi hermano? Tengo que hablar de un asunto urgente con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te estás divirtiendo en el baile? Es una fiesta muy interesante en honor a un sacrificado y apuesto héroe.

Wanda frunció el entrecejo, pensando en que habría querido decir con eso, pero ni siquiera tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, ya que Visión apareció de nuevo tras ella.

-¡Wanda, espera! Tengo que…- Al ver a Tony, Pepper y Peter, se calló durante unos segundos –Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre la traición de mi hermano? Porque me interesa mucho.

A esas alturas todas las miradas se habían enfocado en ellos, e incluso Pietro se había acercado para tratar de poner calma a la situación.

-En cuanto a eso…bueno, entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí, pero yo solo quería…solo quería verte- Tartamudeó, nervioso.

-¡Eres una tostadora ridícula!- Le gritó, sin saber si estaba más emocionada que enfadada por sus palabras -¡Por supuesto que también quería verte! ¡Pero no en esta encrucijada! ¡Por eso tanta insistencia en que apareciera en este ridículo baile! Todo era un engaño. ¡Y por cierto, odio tú disfraz!

-¡Y tú eres...una… princesa prepotente!- Gritó Visión a su vez, apretándose un punto en concreto de su brazo y recuperando su característico tono de piel rojo -¡Pero te quiero! Te quiero lo suficiente como comprarme un teléfono y suplicar a un rey que organice un baile para volver a verte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esta fiesta es en honor a un… -Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas, comprendiendo por fin el secretismo que habían tenido tanto su hermano, como sus padres, como su propia guarda. Su mirada pasó de Visión a Tony en menos de un segundo, recordando el apodo con el que le gustaba hacerse llamar. Además, era lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para permitir aquello –El hombre de hierro.

-En efecto, en realidad estáis celebrando una fiesta en honor a mí –Dijo con felicidad, levantando su copa –Muchas gracias, sé lo magnífico que soy. Si alguien quiere un autógrafo me encontraré por aquí, bebiendo.

-Egocéntrico- Murmuró Pepper, intentando no sonreír.

Un murmuro general se escuchó entre los invitados, unos sintiéndose ofendidos y otros divertidos.

-¡La fiesta fue idea mía!- Intervino Peter, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Tony y rectificando la instante –Pero eso no tiene importancia, claro…

-Hermana…

Wanda hizo un gesto a Pietro para que no interviniera en el asunto y volvió su vista a Visión, dispuesta a volver a gritarle lo enfadada que estaba con él. Sin embargo, no fueron esas las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-¡Pues yo también te quiero a ti! ¡Y si quieres que lo grite al mundo entero entonces lo haré! ¿Lo estáis escuchando todos? ¡Bien, porque os encargo difundirlo! ¡Estoy completamente enamorada de una tostadora!- Gritó, mirando a los diferentes reyes que la miraban estupefactos.

Hubo un silencio general en la sala, con todo el mundo pendiente de saber que haría Visión, que simplemente miraba a su enamorada con los ojos como platos, sin siquiera poder disimular su asombro. Solo cuando salió de su estupor pudo avanzar a grandes zancadas hasta envolverla entre sus brazos y darle un profundo e intenso beso.

Cuando Wanda fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima, y todo su enfado pasó a estar en un segundo plano. Al final no había sido tan difícil confesar sus sentimientos, solamente habían necesitado un baile sobre un falso héroe, espectadores y una pelea que posiblemente pasaría a la historia de la realeza de Genosha. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Visión para acercarlo todo lo posible contra ella y profundizar todavía más ese delicioso beso.

Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que ni siquiera escucharon como Tony empezaba a aplaudir emocionado, logrando que más personas se unieran al vitoreo. Al final, en vista de que la pareja no daría más entretenimiento que sus besos apasionados, la mayoría de ellos volvió a lo suyo.

Alguien tosió junto a ellos, llamando su atención.

Wanda se separó de inmediato, al ver que tanto sus padres como su hermano se encontraban mirando el espectáculo que estaban dando. Su hermano parecía divertirse mucho, mientras que su padre y su madre parecían estar algo avergonzados.

-¿No nos presentas oficialmente, hermanita?

-Claro, sí…- Balbuceó Wanda, enrojeciendo de golpe una vez que la valentía se había ido –Él es Visión. Ellos son mis padres, Django y Magda, y mi hermano Pietro, el rey de Genosha. Aunque a él ya lo conoces, claro.

-Debo admitir que no tuve muy clara la idea de la fiesta, pero no me gustaba verte llorando por las esquinas, así que…-Se encogió de hombros –Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Visión, pero te aviso que como le hagas daño…

-Por supuesto, señor Pietro. No se preocupe, ya me explicó por teléfono que me desmembraría y haría un coche con mis órganos vitales. Pero no dejaré que Wanda vuelva a alejarse de mí, a menos que ella así lo quiera.

-¡Pietro! ¡Cómo se te ocurre…!- Lo reprendió Wanda, con más vergüenza aun que antes.

-¿Qué? Tenía que asegurarme de sus intenciones.

-Encantado de conocerte, Visión- Saludó Django, tendiéndole la mano –Nos alegra mucho conocer por fin al maravilloso chico del que Wanda nos hablaba tanto. Pero yo también te advierto que…

-Ambos estamos muy felices por conocerte- Lo interrumpió Magda, evitando otra escena –Perdónanos por habértelo ocultado, Wanda, solo queríamos darte una sorpresa.

-No pasa nada, mamá…- Gimoteó Wanda, deseando que terminaran de una vez las dichosas presentaciones.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerles, señores –Respondió Visión, estrechando la mano a cada uno –Si nos disculpáis, creo que el protocolo indica que le pida a Wanda que sea mi novia, y preferiría hacerlo de manera privada.

-¡Sí, por favor!- Exclamó con demasiada efusividad.

Casi sin que Visión pudiera protestar, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ir con ella fuera del salón del baile. Más que necesitar hablar con él en privado, lo que quería era huir de esa situación tan embarazosa.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados, Wanda se paró un segundo, pensando en un lugar al que pudiera llevarlo para hablar tranquilos. Estaba su habitación, pero sabía lo que pensarían todos, y también la biblioteca, pero seguramente Agatha se encontrara allí, esperando a que pasara un tiempo considerable para acceder al baile y ver que la princesa no hubiera destrozado el vestido. Entonces lo recordó, la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Visión.

Wanda lo ignoró, volviendo a tirar de él hasta llevarlo a la parte de atrás del castillo, desde donde podían salir directamente al camino hasta la casita de madera.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Visión, antes de que Wanda diera un paso fuera del castillo. Sin que ella lo esperara, la tomó en brazos agarrándola por debajo de las piernas con una mano y sujetándola de la espalda con la otra –No puedo permitir que el vestido sufra daños.

-¿Cómo que…? Un momento, ¿Agatha también estaba involucrada en esto?

-Por supuesto, accedió a mantenerte ocupada todo el día a cambio de que cuidara su obra. Valora bastante su mejor trabajo.

-De acuerdo, caballero andante, pues sigue el camino de piedras.

Visión asintió, y continuó andando bajo la luz de la luna hacia el lugar donde Wanda le indicaba. Llegaron hasta la pequeña cabaña de madera en cuestión de minutos.

-Déjame en las escalerillas, están limpias- Pidió, y Visión obedeció a regañadientes -Creo que era una pequeña cabaña que mis padres construyeron para Pietro y para mí. Sorprendentemente no fue afectada en la guerra, supongo que nadie le dio importancia.

-Pero para ti significa algo-Dedujo Visión.

-Me hace pensar que fuimos importantes para ellos, si se tomaron su tiempo en construirnos este sitio. Aunque es una fantasía ridícula.

Visión se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para darle un beso en la palma.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que podría haber sido? Si Genosha no hubiera entrado en guerra y vosotros no hubierais sido apartados de vuestros padres.

Wanda se acurrucó junto a él y asintió. Había echado tanto de menos sentir su calor contra ella, que no quería perder ni un segundo a su lado.

-Alguna vez me lo he planteado –Admitió, riendo –Pero no me gustan las respuestas. Tuve mucha suerte con mis padres, y Pietro también. Aunque él siempre tuvo la responsabilidad de saber que algún día sería rey, sé que fue feliz. Además, siempre me estaría preguntando "¿dónde estará ese ingrediente que me falta?"- Ironizó.

Visión comenzó a reír con ella.

-No fue mi mejor momento.

-Te equivocas, fue bonito. Me ayudó a solucionar mis problemas con mis padres. De verdad, fue bonito- Sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios. Entonces recordó que aún tenían un asunto pendiente –Nunca dudé de ti, Vish, solo intentaba ayudar. Debí haberte preguntado, no actuar a mi manera.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste, fui yo el que actuó mal al no confiar en ti. Quise disculparme en cuanto terminamos de pelear, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que no me aceptaras nuevamente. Y después no sabía cómo acercarme a ti.

-Yo tenía el mismo problema. Y en lugar de resolverlo lo único que se me ocurrió fue escabullirme a esta isla perdida del mundo.

-En tu defensa, gracias a eso hemos tenido un baile real auténtico. No sabía lo que necesitaba verte vestida así hasta que lo he hecho- Confesó, y Wanda pudo detectar una nota de deseo en su voz.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, no porque ella no lo deseara, sino porque aún no era el momento.

-Tú también estás hermoso con ese traje…aunque me hubiera gustado verte desde el principio con tu aspecto normal. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tienes que esconderte.

Visión bajó la mirada, y Wanda supo que le estaba ocultando algo, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que hablara.

-He comprendido de la peor manera la crueldad real de la humanidad- Dijo tristemente –Me tiraron una bolsa de basura la primera vez que salí sin el disfraz.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios, los mato!- Gruñó Wanda, pasando del estado más romántico al más enfadado –Te juro que voy a volver a Nueva York y voy a…

-¡Pero no es necesario llegar a ese punto!- Interrumpió Visión, tomándose literalmente sus palabras y sintiendo miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle –Apenas me afectó, en realidad. Estaba lo suficientemente triste por tu ausencia como para prestarles atención.

A Wanda le hicieron falta algunas respiraciones profundas, más besos en la mano y un par de minutos de relajación para tranquilizarse. Sabía lo cruel que era la gente, ¡Pero ya estaba demostrado que Visión podía sentir! Lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que la persona de la basura lo sabía, y que simplemente había querido hacer daño.

-Debería ser yo la que te apoyara a ti, no al revés- Se quejó, apartándose unos centímetros.

-No soy yo el que está manifestando sus pensamientos asesinos. No fue para tanto, te lo aseguro- Insistió.

-¿Y por eso has venido hoy con el disfraz, no?

-En parte. Otro de los motivos era porque no quería llamar demasiado la atención y que te enteraras antes del baile- Respondió -¿De verdad lo odias, Wanda? Si te parece poco atractivo puedo hablar con Tony y…

-Vish, todo tú me parece atractivo por el simple hecho de ser tú. Con el disfraz estás casi tan hermoso como en tu forma real. Pero odio lo que representa, odio que no puedas ser tú mismo. Pero te quiero, y lo acepto. Eres maravilloso tal y como eres. No me importa que los demás no se den cuenta.

Visión sonrió al volver a escucharla decirle que lo quería. Nunca había esperado que ella se lo dijera con esa firmeza, como una verdad indiscutible, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

-Lo único que me importa es tenerte a mi lado, como mi novia, si me aceptas. Y quizá en un futuro…

-Por supuesto que sí- Aceptó, sin necesidad de que terminara la frase -Eres la única persona con la que deseo compartir mi vida.

Volvieron a besarse, sellando la promesa que perduraría en sus corazones eternamente.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho con este fic. Nunca había escrito nada tan largo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se agradece.**


End file.
